Nosce Te Ipsum
by Megumi Asakura
Summary: LemonFic: Tu cuerpo te da señales cuando necesitas algo urgentemente. CAP 5 UP: Memorias :: ¿Qué queda después del sexo? :: CAPÍTULO FINAL: ¡Gracias por leer! ::
1. Cumpleaños

**Notas Iniciales:**

El nombre del fic está en latín, su traducción exacta es _Conócete a ti mismo_, y lo nombré así porque creo que encaja bastante bien con la trama de la historia. Solamente quería aclarar eso... Seguramente se lo preguntaron _¿qué mierda significa esto?_ xD Pues allí la respuesta. También aclaro que cada capítulo no tiene nada que ver con el anterior, vendrían a ser como distintos one-shots combinados, sólo los tres primeros capítulos tendrán una trama muy floja, pero trama al fin :) Bien, show must go on...

Disclaimer: Hiromu Arakawa ha de estar feliz de no haberme cedido los derechos de autor de FMA... ¡Miren lo que les hago hacer! xD

**Nosce Te Ipsum**  
Escrito por Megumi Asakura

Historia 1: Cumpleaños

Mañana soleada.

El gran ventanal que daba a su habitación se encontraba con las cortinas abiertas, así que los rayos solares no tardaron en invadir el lugar.

Era su cumpleaños.

Pero eso no impedía que fuera un día normal, después de todo.

Sabía que recibiría una carta desde Reesembul de parte de su familia y amigos con algo de dinero, porque todos sabían que la vida en Central no era fácil, y menos en tiempos de guerras.

Se fue hasta la puerta de su habitación y la abrió con cuidado, tratando de no despertar a su perro, aunque fue en vano. Se dirigió hacia la gran puerta principal, donde un sobre de color madera yacía en el suelo. El remitente era de sus padres, y, como se lo supuso, al abrirlo encontró una buena suma de dinero y una pequeña nota que decía un tímido _Feliz Cumpleaños_.

Ahora que ya tenía su regalo, ¿qué más podía hacer en su cumpleaños? Desayunó como siempre y se vistió como siempre, pero una idea loca le cruzó la mente: caminar de noche. Sí, eso era lo que estaba deseando para su cumpleaños, caminar de noche simplemente.

Pero para la noche faltaba demasiado, más de diez horas.

Comenzó a aburrirse mirando la taza vacía de café y mirando a su perro. Era un aburrimiento abrumador, muy grande, uno que parecía que en cualquier segundo iba a matarte. Se dirigió a su habitación en donde cerró las cortinas blancas para dejar una luz tenue flotando en el ambiente. Había aroma a depresión, tristeza y soledad, y que todo emanaba de ella, emanaba de Winry Rockbell.

Se tiró a su cama, mientras se desataba el cabello. Dejó libres a sus hebras amarillas para que lo cubrieran todo. Para que lo cubrieran todo mientras ella se sacaba la remera que llevaba, mientras extinguía el contacto de su piel con los jeans que tenía, mientras quitaba como parásitos los zapatos y los calcetines que llevaba.

Ella escogía siempre con mucho cuidado su ropa interior cada vez que iba a comprar una. Trataba de que todo se viera perfecto, que cada color y tono y diseño combinase por si alguien simplemente quería acostarse con ella. Pero eso nunca había sucedido, tal vez ésa era la sensación de depresión, tristeza y soledad que exhalaba al aire.

Se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al gran espejo que tenía. Allí se miró de pies a cabeza, tratando de encontrarse algún defecto, pero no encontró ninguno. Tenía curvas perfectas que había cuidado rigurosamente, tenía un pecho considerable que había heredado de su madre, tenía su abdomen plano, porque siempre hacía ejercicios y tenía sus nalgas bien firmes y libres de celulitis. ¿Qué era, entonces, lo que hacía falta para que alguien le susurrara al oído _quiero acostarme contigo_?

-¿Qué me falta?

Mantenía la mirada fija en sus pechos. Comenzó a quitarse el sostén que llevaba, tan blanco que se confundía con su piel. La prenda cayó al suelo, y Winry miraba lo que había heredado, ahora desnudo. No estaban caídos, no eran pequeños, no eran demasiado grandes, eran perfectos.

-¿Qué me falta?

Deslizó la última prenda que llevaba. Deshizo toda clase de contacto de su piel con la ropa, y allí quedó, viéndose a sí misma completamente desnuda.

Se acercó más al espejo. Comenzó a bajar hasta quedar de rodillas enfrente a su reflejo y comenzar a llorar.

Se dio vuelta para chocar su espalda con la espalda de ella misma. Bajó su cabeza y cerró los ojos para derramar más lágrimas. Los ríos salados surcaban con lentitud el rostro pálido de Winry y bajaban por el desnudo cuerpo, produciendo sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido.

Le gustó. Siguió con su mano el mismo recorrido de la lágrima con extrema sutileza, tal vez así podría irse la sensación de soledad.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a secarse, pero el recorrido que ellas hicieron en el pecho de la rubia no. Sus dedos lo seguían a la perfección. Rodeaba sus pezones y se excitaba. Bajaba por la división de sus senos y se excitaba cada vez más.

Cambió su postura un poco, abriendo sus piernas un poco más. El aire frío del otoño entraba por la ventana que estaba abierta, y sus cortinas bailaban a su ritmo. Ese mismo aire llegó hasta Winry y sus piernas abiertas. Sólo era una brisa suave, pero fue suficiente para saber lo que necesitaba.

Sintió una humedad que invadió las puertas a su ser con mucha rapidez. No tardó en convertirse en un líquido transparente y mojar el suelo alfombrado de su habitación.

-¿Qué es esto?

Bajó sus manos para tocar el líquido que fluía de ella. Rozó con mucha delicadeza la piel que rodeaba la entrada virgen a su vagina, y la sensación que había estado buscando era ésa. Las humedades continuaban y su cuerpo se estaba preparando para lo que supuestamente vendría después, pero no sucedió nada.

Se levantó de su lugar en el suelo, ahora marcado por un pequeño charco de su agua interior.

Necesitaba que llegara la noche con urgencia, y ya sabía qué era lo que iba a buscar en ella.

Se dirigió con rapidez al baño, a tomar una ducha de agua fría. Tal vez así podría pensar en su salida nocturna con mayor claridad. Y podría pensar en qué lugares visitar.

Dejó que el agua fría corriera por toda su piel, y dejó que borrara el rastro de sus lágrimas. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que se duchara también en lágrimas.

-¿Cómo es posible que piense en sexo? ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Cómo puede ser que necesite que alguien tenga sexo conmigo para poder ser feliz! –rompió en llanto. Esos pensamientos no eran de la Winry de 17 años recién cumplidos que solía ser.

Estuvo así un largo tiempo, solamente lloraba. Decidió que era suficiente por ese día, y que seguiría llorando al día siguiente si el deseo de su cumpleaños no se hacía realidad.

Salió del baño desnuda hacia su habitación. Y las cortinas aún bailaban al compás de la melodía del otoño.

**----------o----------**

Ya estaba anocheciendo, y ella esperaba en el balcón de su habitación a ver cómo el último rayo del sol desaparecía de su vista.

Pero no se resistió. Toda la tarde había estado sentada allí, viendo cómo pasaban las horas y cómo cambiaba el paisaje tan sutilmente a medida que el tiempo transcurría. Solamente en esa ocasión se dio cuenta de todo lo que se perdía a diario, pensando en otras cosas menos importantes.

Estaba vestida... De una manera singular, como si se fuera a algún concurso de combinatoria: sus zapatitos chatos tan a la moda, de color negro con lunares blancos. Una falda a las rodillas también negra con lunares blancos diminutos y una remera... Para qué decirlo. Todo combinaba en ella como nunca antes podría haber sucedido. Su cabello, extrañamente, estaba suelto.

Bajó las escaleras presintiendo que, al abrir la puerta, todo iba a cambiar. Que iba a conseguir a alguien que pudiera satisfacerla por esa noche, y tal vez por cada vez que lo necesitara. Solamente deseaba encontrar a esa persona lo más rápido posible antes de que se arrepintiera.

¿Arrepentirse? ¿De qué? ¿De querer tener sexo con alguien? ¿De satisfacer sus deseos carnales? ¿Arrepentirse de haber vivido una experiencia nueva con alguien nuevo? Tal vez no se arrepentiría y lo anotaría en su diario.

Agarró su cartera negra y tocó el picaporte de la puerta principal. Su corazón le latió un poco más fuerte. ¿Nervios?

-¿Nervios? –se preguntó a sí misma. Era imposible, si ya lo había decidido.

Abrió la puerta, y lo que vio allí... Simplemente se merecía una mirada de asombro.

¡Al fin una persona se había acordado de su cumpleaños además de sus padres!

-H-Hola Winry...

-Hola Edward.

Traía una ropa sencilla pero elegante a la vez… Algo contradictorio a veces, pero muy común en él.

Allí estaba parado en frente de Winry. Él estaba petrificado ante su _look_ atrevido. O ante su forma de vestir tan singular.

Edward Elric era compañero de clases de Winry, también, de 17 años. Se llevaban bien, pero tampoco eran los mejores amigos. Simplemente compañeros de clase, nada más.

Traía un ramo de rosas rojas para ella, por su cumpleaños.

-¿Esas flores son para mí? –preguntó ella luego de dos segundos. No quería perder el tiempo.

-Eh... Sí. Como hoy era tu cumpleaños, no sabía qué comprarte y me decidí por esto... Además que mucho no nos conocemos. –sonrió tímidamente y le entregó el ramo de flores.

-Muchas gracias, Ed. –olió y dejó que el aroma vivo inundara su ser.

-Bueno, ya me voy... Parece que vas a salir a algún lado, y no me gustaría molestarte—

-No te hagas problema, que ya se canceló la salida. Ven, pasa y tomemos un café.

¿Ahora no tenía prisa? ¿De repente se había arrepentido? No, nada de eso: una mejor idea le había pasado por su mente desde el segundo en que había visto a Edward. ¿Podría él satisfacerla? ¿Querría satisfacerla? Sonaría extraño que ella le hiciera esa clase de propuesta a un chico, cuando casi siempre es al revés. Pero a quién le importaba, era su cumpleaños y podía pedir lo que quisiera.

-¿Segura? Mira que yo, si quieres, me voy...

-Pasa, ya no tengo más ganas para otra cosa que no sea tomar café contigo. –lo tomó del brazo y lo hizo entrar.

Pasaron a la sala de estar, en donde tomaron mucho café. Pasaron dos horas hablando de todo: del colegio, las amistades, los planes futuros, la familia, las pasiones, los amores. A Winry le pareció buena idea ir ambientando todo para la propuesta, pero no sabía cómo.

-¿Quieres más café, Ed? –qué lástima que no estaban bebiendo alcohol. Todo hubiera sido más fácil.

-No, gracias. –se levantó del sofá en señal de ida. Ella tembló.

-¿Te vas? –preguntó con la voz casi quebrada.

-Ya es tarde, mañana, aunque sea domingo, tengo que ayudar a mi hermano a trabajar...

-¿No te quieres quedar para probarme?

Pensó que había oído mal, o que era una broma. ¿Probarla? Pero eso sólo ocurría en sus fantasías...

-¿Perdón? –dijo, no sabía qué pensar.

Winry ya se había puesto de pie y se había acercado a su rostro. Él era más alto que ella, así que tuvo que ponerse en puntas de pie para poder susurrarle al oído lo que le iba a proponer.

Estaba deseándolo tanto. Había escuchado que tenía unos muy buenos abdominales. Quería verlos. Estaba deseando tanto que él aceptase su propuesta... Era como un demonio en su interior que no la dejaban en paz.

-Que si no te quieres quedar para probarme toda, Edward. ¿Te irás?

Entre su confusión y su asombro, la rapidez de Winry ganaba. Lo empujó al sofá, y él, como marioneta, se dejó caer sentado allí, solamente para que ella se colocara encima de sus piernas, abriendo las suyas propias, enganchándose a sus caderas.

Y Edward seguía asombrado. No podía creer que su fantasía se hiciera realidad algún día. Y en la clase de sofá que él quería.

La rubia comenzó a besarlo con intensidad, dejando que sus deseos de pasión lo controlaran todo. Sus manos trataban de soltar el cabello rubio de su compañero, mientras su lengua recorría ansiosa el interior de su boca.

Bajó las manos por la espalda delgada suya y las puso debajo de su remera. Se estaba conteniendo de ponerlas debajo de la falda, pero algo le decía que todavía no.

Él la recostó sobre el sofá con algo de torpeza, qué más daba. Parecía que nada podía detenerlo ahora; el tímido chico que había atravesado las puertas de la casa de Winry se había transformado en un animal indomable. Y la rubia trataba de ser su domadora.

Al verse bajo el control de Ed, Winry comenzó a quitar la camisa de color claro que llevaba puesta, botón por botón. Y lo de los abdominales era verdad: aunque no lo aparentaba, tenía una figura muy musculosa y sexy.

Las manos femeninas recorrieron los susodichos músculos, memorizando cada centímetro de piel. Los besos que él le daba la estaban mareando, y más cuando dejó de besarla en los labios para bajar por su cuello.

Ágilmente le quitó la remera a lunares blancos que tenía, mientras olía su cabello con aroma a shampoo de cítricos. Mmm... El aroma lo estaba matando, quería más.

Ahora, la remera estaba fuera del contacto con la piel de Winry.

"Un obstáculo menos." -pensaron ambos.

Edward no se detuvo allí y bajó sus manos por su abdomen plano hasta toparse con la falda, la cual fue quitada también del camino más rápido que un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ella no quería quedarse atrás, y quitó lentamente los jeans que él traía puestos.

Pero ella quería el dominio total, y cambiaron posiciones: ahora Winry se encontraba encima del dominado de Edward.

Con una mano bajó desde sus labios hasta el cinto del jean, pasando por esas montañas bien definidas y bien duras. Quitó el cinto, quitó la prenda, quedando sólo la ropa interior. ¿Las zapatillas? Oh, para qué decirlo, desde el primer beso que ya no estaban en los pies de Edward.

Estaban a un paso de hacer lo que siempre habían querido. No estaban nerviosos, no tenían miedo. Al contrario: había un exceso de pasión y deseo en ambos.

Edward ya no quería ser dominado. Quería ser él mismo el _macho dominante_. Y no sólo ahora, sino todo el tiempo que estuviera con ella. Se levantó de su lugar en el sofá para quedar cara a cara con una Winry semidesnuda, quien en sus ojos, solamente pedía más y más pasión y deseo.

-Te amo. –le dijo. En realidad, era lo único que podía decirle.

-Yo también. –respondió ella y le dio un beso más. Tampoco sabía qué responderle, no era momento de pensar.

Ahora sí, Edward no se contuvo. Una vez más puso a su amante bajo su dominio. El único obstáculo existente entre ellos era la ropa interior de ambos.

Winry misma desprendió su sostén, de color... Simplemente combinado con el resto de la ropa que una vez llevó puesta.

-¿Lo combinas todo? –preguntó con una sonrisa que mostraba picardía.

-Solamente esta vez. –respondió ella mientras tomaba la cabeza de su rubio amante para acercarla a su pecho desnudo. Edward obedeció y simplemente comenzó a devorarse su aroma, a medida que los lamía con deseo y locura.

Aunque Winry formara parte de sus fantasías, no sabía si verdaderamente la amaba. No la conocía demasiado y no sabía tampoco si era de su tipo, si le gustaba esto o si le gustaba lo otro. No sabía nada sobre ella, sólo que era su compañera de clases... Y ahora, el estar teniendo sexo con una _desconocida_ le resultaba algo extraño, pero no incómodo.

Ella no lo pensaba demasiado. A decir verdad, no le importaba si el que estaba lamiéndola era Edward, su hermano o cualquier persona desconocida. Estaba necesitando de esa sensación que le resultaba tan atractiva para ella. No le importaba que quien le brindara esa sensación fuera un casi desconocido; al contrario, le resultaba aun más curioso y genial, por decirlo de alguna forma.

Sin que él se diera cuenta, fue despojándolo de su única prenda con los pies. Rozó tal vez accidentalmente su miembro con los mismos, lo que produjo en Ed que su erección aumentara un poco más.

Pero no le prestó mucha atención a ello. Estaba concentrado en memorizar cada rincón oculto a simple vista del cuerpo de Winry con su boca, hasta que se encontró con la única prenda que le cerraba el paso a la supuesta felicidad y cierta satisfacción de la rubia.

No lo pensó dos veces.

Dejó que ella siguiera excitándolo con los toques no tan accidentales de sus pies contra su miembro. De repente, Edward le quitó los pies de ese lugar para ponerlos a cada lado de tal manera que ella pudiera ser penetrada sin molestia.

Winry sabía lo que venía, y con tantos besos y caricias sus humedades eran muy extremas. Igual que como había sucedido a la mañana. Podía decirse que allí, cuando estaba sola, de alguna forma se había masturbado. Y ella no lo sabía.

La prenda íntima comenzó a humedecerse, y él solamente la miraba fijo. Contemplaba el movimiento de sus pechos con cada respiración. Contemplaba el cabello desparramado y la desesperación que mostraban sus ojos al verlo tan pacífico en esa situación.

-¿Edward?

Había quebrado el silencio. Una armonía perfecta para el momento: dos respiraciones agitadas, el sonido de la noche y el aroma a sexo de la sala de estar formaban, para ambos, una obra maestra.

Recién llegado del mundo de las fantasías, el aludido reaccionó. Inclinó su cabeza hasta su abdomen una vez más para recorrerlo con besos, hasta llegar a la prenda humedecida. Allí, mordió la suave tela que la hacía la prenda y comenzó a bajarla con sus dientes.

Winry se levantó apenas para ver qué era lo que hacía en ese lugar. Sonrió al ver el toque de picardía que él le daba a la perversión que Winry tenía en su mente.

Bajó apenas la prenda, lo suficiente como para que ella sola pudiera sacársela con sus piernas. Ahora sí, el momento tan esperado había llegado... No sin un preámbulo para darle la bienvenida. Quien lo iba a dar sería, quién otro sino, Edward.

El aroma a la bienvenida era muy fuerte. Todo a su alrededor estaba húmedo, o incluso mojado. Él quería lamerlo todo lentamente, pero una Winry jadeante y desesperada se levantó de su lugar en el sillón, todavía con la cabeza de Ed entre sus piernas. Él no se dio cuenta y simplemente estaba besando todo cuando la rubia puso las piernas en su espalda y con sus manos presionó la cabeza de Edward para que lamiera más y más.

La desesperación por el sexo estaba haciéndole perder la cabeza.

El de ojos dorados no se esperaba que ella le presionara la cabeza, pero sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer en una situación así. O al menos creía que tenía que ser así.

Lamió todo lo que pudo encontrar. Simplemente todo, de arriba abajo, de izquierda a derecha, al derecho y al revés, por dentro y por fuera. Porque la desesperación por el sexo estaba volviéndolo loco también, aunque podía controlarse.

Su lengua estaba mareada de saborear tantos nuevos gustos. Simplemente delicioso, mejor que la miel o que el café que habían tomado. Mejor que la comida de mamá o incluso mejor que las recetas caseras de la abuela.

Simplemente delicioso y afrodisíaco.

Apretándolo más a ella, Winry estaba demasiado excitada. Lo quería, lo deseaba, su corazón latía a más de mil por hora y el sudor corría por la pálida piel. Lo necesitaba en ese preciso momento.

Y al parecer, ambos lo estaban necesitando en el mismo momento. Se miraron a la cara y, como si hablaran el lenguaje de la mirada, ella volvió a su lugar en el sillón y él volvió a su lugar encima suyo. La erección era casi insoportable.

-No te contengas. –le pidió casi en una súplica.

-No estaba en mis planes el contenerme. –respondió con rapidez. Tal vez era la falta de aire lo que lo obligaba a responder rápido.

El momento más esperado por fin había llegado.

Edward se aventuró por los adentros de su amante de una manera salvaje. El primer impulso fue con furia y al mismo tiempo, con dulzura. La furia estaba en los movimientos, la dulzura en el ritmo.

Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete... Y perdieron la cuenta.

Las primeras veces le causaron dolor a la rubia. Pero aprendió a distinguir el dolor del placer inmediatamente, y en la penetración número... Comenzó a disfrutarlo. No sabía que se sentía así de bien, y de verdad pensó que esa era la única respuesta a su felicidad: el sexo.

Porque lo había probado todo: la comida, la música, el estudio, el alcohol, las drogas. Pero esto era lo único que le pudo sacar una sonrisa.

Las respiraciones agitadas de ambos se mezclaron. Los jadeos y gemidos femeninos hacían que el ambiente fuera más perfecto, aunque el sofá era pequeño y aún habían algunas luces prendidas produciendo penumbra.

No importaba.

Era la primera vez que le pasaba eso a Edward: el no contenerse. Ya lo había hecho un par de veces antes, pero siempre pausado y con un ritmo lento. Pero no esta vez. Ella le hacía perder la cabeza. El interior de Winry estaba tan suave... Quería quedarse de esa manera para siempre. Nunca le había tocado llevarle la virginidad a alguien, era bueno ser un ladrón a veces.

El ritmo comenzó a hacerse más lento, y ella lo notó. La diversión estaba terminando, pero no quería que así fuera.

Mientras descendía la velocidad, Winry se aferró más a las caderas de Edward con sus piernas, haciendo que cada embestida debilitada fuera aprovechada al máximo. También se aferró a su cuello con sus largos brazos, realmente no quería abandonar esa sensación.

Él se dio cuenta de que aún no estaba satisfecha su rubia amante. Demonios, sí que era difícil. Tal vez porque era la primera vez. Así que con sus labios bajó hasta el cuello delgado y comenzó a besarlo.

Todo estaba acabando, pero decidió que ya era suficiente por esa noche. Demasiado bueno para ser la primera vez.

Las embestidas terminaron, los cuerpos estaban cansados y llenos de una delgada capa de sudor, y el espacio para descansar era demasiado chico. Estaban incómodos, pero de alguna forma disfrutaban de esa incomodidad que los hacía estar tan juntos.

Se abrazaron. Porque algo de amor debía de haber, no todo era sexo en la vida de ambos.

Antes de dormirse, Winry le susurró a Ed al oído algo apenas audible. Un "Gracias" muy tímido. Un "Gracias" demasiado débil. Pero en cada una de sus letras estaba la verdadera fuerza; porque había sido él quien no sólo se había llevado la inocencia de la rubia, sino también había traído a cambio la satisfacción momentánea y la supuesta felicidad.

La noche continuó, las tazas de café seguían sobre la mesa de la sala de estar, aún sin terminar.

El amanecer llegó y sorprendió a Winry, quien estaba en el sillón, aún desnuda pero tapada con una suave cobija.

-¿Edward?

Volvió a repetir su nombre, con la misma pasión y deseo que lo había hecho antes. Pero él no estaba allí, ya se había ido, porque toda la ropa suya tirada en el suelo tampoco estaba. Sólo estaban las prendas de Winry, creando una imagen digna de un robo: todo desparramado.

No le importó, y recorrió la casa desnuda, buscándolo. Quería que se quedara con ella y que se repitiera lo que había sucedido, porque la felicidad momentánea estaba desvaneciéndose.

Como sabía, no estaba. Se había ido sin siquiera despedirse, sin siquiera haberla besado por última vez. No había agradecido el café tampoco. Decepcionada, y aún sin ropa encima, se dirigió a la cocina, en donde puso agua a calentar para hacerse un café. No estaba triste, tampoco cansada. Simplemente decepcionada.

Sacó el frasco de café de la repisa, y allí su sonrisa volvió.

"Sé que tomas café a la mañana. Gracias por todo, y espero que hayas tenido un feliz cumpleaños. Edward."

Ahora sí, Edward ya no la decepcionaba. Porque, a pesar de toda la pasión y el loco deseo de la última noche, había recordado que era el cumpleaños de ella.

-Espero un regalo parecido para mi próximo cumpleaños. –dijo en voz alta, tratando de no quemarse con el agua caliente.

**------------------------------  
Notas de la autora:**

Fiuuu!. ¡Al fin el capítulo 1 está terminado! No saben cuánto ansiaba este momento n.n

Por cierto, ¿qué les ha parecido?. ¿Les ha gustado? Espero que sí, porque realmente me ha costado mucho el escribirlo y el describirlo porque, como ustedes saben, son momentos complicados de relatar... Al menos para mí :P

Vuelvo a decirles que el fic en general no tiene una trama fija ni muy fuerte que digamos, porque, originalmente, eran viñetas totalmente independientes las unas de las otras. Pero la caprichosa de Bianca Blades (mi musa) cambió los planes a último momento y ahora el fic tendrá una trama, pero no creo que sea muy fuerte. En general, será un fic PWP si es que se puede decir así.

Bien... Qué más... Simplemente espero sus comentarios, de verdad, porque es una historia difícil para mí y quisiera saber cómo estoy evolucionando en esto. Muchas gracias desde ya, y les digo de antemano que **la actualización será lenta**, pero segura. ¡Gracias por leer y nos vemos!

_Deseo que te hubieras quedado cinco minutos más... Pero igual te perdono..._


	2. Cerezo

Advertencias: la pareja principal de este capítulo es AlxWinry... ¿Qué otra advertencia?. ¿Lemon? XD 

Disclaimer: en el capítulo anterior... Me harté de hacer uno distinto para cada capítulo x)

Nosce Te Ipsum 

Escrito por Megumi Asakura

Historia 2: Cerezo

Lunes soleado. Un día soleado nuevamente.

Se despertó como lo había hecho desde el día anterior: con un deseo desesperado de que alguien estuviera a su lado. La única diferencia era que no iba a estar todo el día en su cama o en su balcón, mirando a un lugar fijo, pensando y recordándolo todo. Recordando cada sensación y cada caricia dada y recibida. Simplemente recordándolo todo.

Ella iba a estar en el colegio con Edward detrás de él. Porque Winry era compañera de clases de él.

¿Y cómo la saludaría?. ¿Con un apasionado beso?. ¿Con un beso en la mejilla?. ¿Con un simple hola? Todas las preguntas aparecían a mil por hora en la cabeza de la rubia de diecisiete años recién cumplidos.

No le importaba. Solamente quería que él viniera y le diera otro regalo de cumpleaños parecido al que había recibido.

Se vistió con el uniforme escolar, estaba muy perezosa. Con lentitud se puso la falda. Con lentitud, la camisa y la corbata. Con lentitud, las medias y los zapatos. La ropa interior era negra, muy fina y delicada. Demasiada sensual y erótica para llevarla al colegio con una falda corta.

No le importaba. Alzó su mochila con sus libros y cuadernos para bajar al comedor a desayunar algo rápido y liviano. Un café con galletitas de chocolate era lo ideal.

Miró el café y, como en un deja-vu, comenzó a recordarlo todo. Nuevamente. El dolor, el placer, los besos, los roces de piel, las respiraciones agitadas. Todo apareció en la mente de Winry otra vez.

Deseaba muy en su interior que eso se volviera a repetir. Con Edward, con quien fuere. Quería volver a vivir todo eso una vez más. Muchas veces más.

Terminó su desayuno en silencio absoluto. La soledad de la casa era inmensa, ni siquiera el perro estaba ladrándole a los gatos callejeros que pasaban cerca de la ventana o por el tejado de su casa. Nada. Parecía que iba a ser uno de esos lunes silenciosos y totalmente fuera de sitio.

Alzó la mochila y la colgó de uno de sus hombros. Se miró en el pequeño espejo que tenía en la sala de living: todo normal, el cabello donde siempre, la corbata algo desalineada, la misma Winry soñolienta.

Dirigió su vaga mirada al sillón que hacía unas pocas noches atrás le había servido tanto. Se sentó en él y con su mano recorrió los almohadones. Aún creía sentir el aroma tan característico al sexo. Al sexo reciente.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Debía darse prisa si no quería llegar tarde al colegio.

Salió como siempre, no sin antes saludar a su fiel mascota. ¿Lo habría visto todo? Esperaba que no, aunque no sabía por qué.

Había algo de viento, igual que en el día de su cumpleaños. El sol quemaba, pero el viento lo congelaba todo. Se repartía por toda Winry a una velocidad vertiginosa, causando simplemente más escalofríos. La corta falda bailaba con cada paso que ella daba y con el ritmo que marcaba el viento. La corbata imitaba los movimientos aunque con algo más de violencia, al igual que el rubio cabello. Poco le importaba.

Caminó hacia la entrada del colegio. Allí vio a todas sus compañeras de clases, pero no pudo encontrar a la persona que estaba buscando. Edward.

-Edward, dónde estarás... –se repetía a sí misma en un débil tono de voz.

Lo buscó con su azulada mirada. No lo veía por ningún lado, pero al que sí pudo ver muy sonriente, charlando con sus amigos, fue a Alphonse Elric, el hermano menor de Edward.

Quiso preguntarle por su hermano pero, por alguna razón desconocida, no lo hizo. La campana del colegio marcaba el inicio de las clases.

Durante todo el día escolar estuvo desconcentrada. El profesor o profesora que estaba dando clases decía cualquier palabra como "aroma", "noche", "calor", "energía", "química" o cualquier cosa que incluso no tenía conexión alguna con lo de la noche de su cumpleaños, pero Winry le encontraba la relación. Una absurda relación. Y así sucedió en todo el día escolar.

Incluso en la hora del almuerzo. En vez de sentarse con sus amigas en la cafetería a conversar de los mismos temas de siempre, se sentó sola, en un rincón. Ellas creyeron que estaba así porque no había recibido el regalo que ella había pedido, o que sus padres se habían olvidado de su cumpleaños. Pero ellas también lo habían hecho.

-Winry... –una de sus amigas se acercó- Quisiera pedirte perdón en nombre de todas por no llamarte por tu cumpleaños... Lo sentimos mucho, mañana te traeremos tu regalo, es que pensábamos que sería este sábado y no el anterior...

Su amiga continuó hablando. La rubia ni le prestó atención, ella simplemente contestaba con monosílabos y expresiones comunes. No le importaban las excusas baratas, solamente quería encontrar a Edward.

El almuerzo había terminado, ahora seguían las clases extracurriculares. Winry estaba en música, tocaba el piano. Y era la mejor de la clase, casi del colegio. Lo único que le gustaba además de todo lo demás era el sonido del piano. Tan suave y delicado pero a la vez fuerte y decidido el sonido que producía.

-Bueno, Rockbell, suficiente por hoy, mañana continuarás con tu práctica. –le dijo la profesora una vez que pasaron las dos horas de clases.

Winry salió sin siquiera decir "adiós" o "nos vemos". Nada. Estaba muy silenciosa... ¿Cómo era posible que Edward no hubiera ido? Ahora sí la había decepcionado.

Como si fuera capricho del destino, casi choca de frente con Alphonse.

Lo confundió. Formó una sonrisa que se desvaneció al ver que él no era Edward. Demonios, cuánto se parecían ambos.

-¿Tu hermano? Hoy no lo he visto. –preguntó directamente la rubia.

-Se sentía con dolor de estómago, creo que fue por tomar mucho café en casa de una de sus amigas.

Ella sintió otro escalofrío... Ahora se sentía culpable. Pero no le quiso decir a Alphonse que ella era esa amiga y que ella lo había emborrachado de café.

-Uh... Que se mejore, entonces. –dijo a modo de despedida. Pero Alphonse la tomó del brazo.

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirle?

-No, nada. Solamente preguntaba por él por simple curiosidad... –le estaba gustando el agarre de Alphonse... Y los pensamientos perversos y llenos de sexo la invadieron nuevamente.

En un efímero instante se le apareció en la mente todo lo que podrían hacer juntos, incluso en el lugar que ella consideraba perfecto: el gran y tradicional árbol de cerezos del jardín del colegio.

Pero no podía tener relaciones así nomás. O al menos creía que Alphonse no iba a aceptar tan fácilmente, por eso debía iniciar una conversación lo suficientemente buena como para tratar de que no fuera tan... Desconocido.

A Edward por lo menos le conocía la voz y su risa. Le conocía algo de sus gustos y su forma de caminar, conocía en qué materias se destacaba en el colegio y cuáles odiaba. Al menos sabía algo... Aunque la relación no fuera la mejor ni la más comunicativa de todas.

Alphonse era una persona que Ed nombraba muy a menudo, pero nunca lo había visto de tan cerca, ni siquiera conocía si era su hermano menor o mayor, nada. Solamente él era Alphonse, el hermano de Edward.

Ella quería que esa ignorancia desapareciera.

-¿Te sucede algo? –preguntó él después de unos instantes de silencio de ambos.

-Nada, yo... Pienso que eres muy atractivo.

Winry Rockbell había dado el primer salto de lo que ella creía que sería otra experiencia prometedora.

Mientras tanto, un exaltado hermano menor abría otra vez las puertas de su esperanza secreta de ser amado por alguien.

-¿Qué soy atractivo? –preguntó.

-Sí, lo eres... –sus dos manos comenzaron a jugar con el nudo de su corbata azul mientras sonreía mostrando algo de traviesa.

Alphonse se estaba derritiendo ante el toque tentador de las manos de esta chica. ¿Sabía su nombre?... ¿Acaso le importaba? Parecía que esa rubia buscaba algo más que el amor de él, no era necesario mirarla a la cara directamente.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? –se puso a la defensiva.

Rió por lo bajo mientras se acercaba a él una vez más porque se había alejado un paso hacia atrás.

-¿Yo? –se señaló a sí misma- Solamente quiero que nos conozcamos más. Te invito al jardín, debajo del árbol de cerezo.

Por alguna extraña razón, aceptó seguir a esta chica rubia hasta ese lugar. El árbol de cerezo... Quizá su popular flor le gustaba mucho como para ignorarla, como para no rehusarse a ir con una desconocida.

Caminaron menos de cinco minutos hasta el jardín en donde dicho árbol se hallaba.

-No está florecido, pero incluso así es hermoso. –dijo Alphonse, quien aún estaba sostenido de la mano por esa rubia extraña, Winry.

-Así es... Y, cuéntame algo, así nos conocemos bien. –habló Winry, quien lo soltó para sentarse en una rama baja del árbol.

Pasaron mucho tiempo hablando. Se preguntaron los nombres, las edades, los gustos, los odios, todo. La noche comenzó a caer, y fue allí cuando Winry decidió hacer la propuesta, al igual que como lo había hecho ese mismo sábado.

-Oye, Alphonse... –su voz al inicio sonó tímida.

-Dime.

-¿No te gustaría... Tener sexo conmigo aquí mismo?

Qué directa que había sido. Pero a él no le causó ni asombro ni miedo, nada. Parecía que estaba esperando a que le dijeran eso.

Winry aún estaba en la rama, sentada. Al estaba a su lado, de pie. Hizo un giro de ciento ochenta grados y se puso cara a cara con ella. Estaba muy decidido, y no hacía falta una respuesta.

"Qué bien, ahora soy la prostituta de mi escuela..."

La besó sin siquiera pensarlo una vez. Todo parecía por instinto. Alphonse la aferró más a su cuerpo abrazándola, y ella se aferró más a él abrazando sus caderas con sus piernas. Ni siquiera se fijaron si había alguien que los observara. No les importaba tampoco.

Si Alphonse iba a tener sexo con alguien por primera vez, no se iba a contener. Mientras continuaba con sus besos apasionados en los labios y en el cuello de su nueva amiga, sus manos jugaban rudamente con sus pechos. Hacía lo que quería con ellos. Incluso a ella le incomodó algo, pero, qué más daba.

Las fuertes humedades volvieron a hacer sentir su presencia en Winry. Pero como su ropa interior era muy fina y diminuta, no tardó en pasar al pantalón azul de Alphonse. Otra vez lo estaba deseando ya, porque parecía ser que hacía siglos que ella había tenido sexo. Y solamente había sido dos días atrás.

Los movimientos involuntarios de ambas caderas estaban causando estragos en el hermano de Edward. Ya no lo soportaba más, no soportaba más la fuerte erección que estaba teniendo.

Se separó rápida y sorpresivamente de los besos. Los labios de ambos estaban hinchados, el cuello de Winry estaba lleno de chupones y las respiraciones de ambos estaban demasiado agitadas.

Ella decidía. Y aún no era el momento.

La femenina lengua recorrió el cuello de Alphonse. Lo fue excitando más y más, de a poco, con cada toque lo volvía loco. Ella lo estaba controlando todo.

Sus manos bajaron lentamente hacia el cinto del pantalón, el cual desprendió. Bajó la bragueta del mismo y por ese pequeño espacio sintió la erección del chico. Se acercó a sus labios para besarlo una vez más.

Pero sus manos todavía permanecían allí. Bajó la ropa interior que Alphonse traía y sintió la piel caliente de su amante en su miembro.

A él no le molestaba. Se separó del beso porque quería jugar algo con ella también, pero sería después de que ella terminara.

Las manos traviesas no se quedaban quietas en el miembro de Alphonse. Sin darse cuenta ninguno de los dos, Winry estaba masturbándolo.

La erección iba en aumento con cada toque malicioso de sus manos. Se estaban viendo a la cara, pero ninguno decía nada. Winry sonreía y él también. Era tan placentera esa sensación en el miembro de Alphonse, que no quería que acabara más.

-¿Te gusta? –preguntó ella en su oído.

-Me gustaría más si fuera tu lengua en vez de tus manos. –respondió con la voz algo adormecida.

Captó al instante la idea.

Sacó sus manos de ese lugar y se bajó de la rama del cerezo, el testigo de todo. Bajó también un poco más el pantalón azul y la ropa interior de su amante para dejar todo al descubierto. Para dejar la erección al descubierto.

Ella no lo dudó. Su lengua comenzó a recorrer y explorar el nuevo territorio de una manera lenta y sensual. Alphonse solamente veía el rubio cabello desde arriba, no veía nada pero sí lo sentía todo. Estaba más sensible que nunca.

Cuando ya conocía el territorio, sumó a su lengua su boca. Succionaba, lamía y mordía de tal manera que a él le pareció que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar. Pero no, porque en cualquier momento vendría el líquido masculino.

Fue como una explosión en él. Era la primera vez que pasaba por eso. Winry aún lo tenía en su boca cuando sucedió... Y simplemente le encantó su sabor. Lo bebió como néctar, mientras se erguía para volver a sentarse en la rama baja del cerezo.

Alphonse se recuperó al instante, y ahora era su turno de jugar con ella.

Con un movimiento lento, y aún con la erección al descubierto, subió sus manos por las formadas piernas de la rubia. Allí se topó con la diminuta ropa interior que quitó al instante de su camino. Quedó tirada en el suelo.

Ella no sabía qué era lo que iba a hacerle.

Él comenzó a tocar el fino, sedoso y ahora húmedo vello de esa zona en particular. Su dedo índice buscaba algo... Y lo encontró.

Al inicio, Winry no sintió nada en absoluto, solamente vio la cara de travieso de su amante. Sentía cómo el dedo bailaba en su interior y rozaba su órgano del placer. Pero luego sintió dos dedos, y nada fue como antes.

La presión de la entrada y salida constantes en ella le dio, en un comienzo, dolor, pero luego supo cómo manejarlo para transformarlo en placer.

Y ese placer fue totalmente convertido en dolor cuando fueron tres los dedos dentro suyo.

Su cabeza se inclinó hacia atrás, mientras instintivamente se aferraba con sus brazos adormecidos al cuello de Alphonse. Allí Winry vio las estrellas y a una luna redonda, casi redonda en el firmamento. La noche los había sorprendido.

Gemía y gemía más. Le gustaba eso. Ya no aguantaba la erección, así que decidió ponerle fin a su juego para ponerse serio en el asunto. Ya era de noche y aún seguía virgen.

Retiró sus dedos mojados y los lamió mientras ella veía cómo. Una vez saboreado, Alphonse atrajo más las caderas de Winry a las suyas. Y el verdadero asunto había comenzado.

Era salvaje, decidido y tenía un ritmo rápido y difícil de seguir. El sudor se hizo más fuerte, junto con el placer y las respiraciones de ambos.

Simplemente distinto de lo que Winry había vivido con Edward.

Sentía que su miembro llegaba hasta el fondo de su ser, hasta donde nadie podría llegar.

Ambos adolescentes se estaban enloqueciendo, y no sabían si iban a parar. Las penetraciones continuaban y parecía que nunca iban a detenerse. Nunca. Alphonse tenía mucha energía a pesar de todo.

El aire frío de otoño ayudaba a refrescar algo los cuerpos. Solamente un balde de agua fría podía calmarlos.

La rubia sentía que se iba a morir de tanto placer. No sabía si Edward había sido peor que su hermano menor o si simplemente había aprendido a disfrutarlo.

Cinco minutos de constantes embestidas. Cinco minutos de jadeos y gemidos constantes. Cinco minutos que el árbol de cerezos guardaría para siempre en silencio.

Ya no lo soportaban más, necesitaban un descanso. Alphonse se retiró de Winry y ella cerró sus piernas. Se abrazaron.

-Qué bueno fue haberte conocido. –Alphonse se separó del abrazo y miró su reloj- Tengo que irme, se me hace tarde... Un placer, Señorita...

-Winry. –le ayudó a recordar su nombre.

-Señorita Winry. –se acomodó sus pantalones y se acomodó un poco más en general.

La besó por lo que parecía ser la última vez, y desapareció Alphonse de la vista de ella. Winry bajó de la rama, se puso su diminuta prenda íntima, se acomodó un poco el cabello, la corbata y la camisa, alzó su mochila y se fue, dejando la rama baja del árbol húmeda y llena de recuerdos.

¿Alphonse no había sido capaz de recordar su nombre? Eso le agradaba, porque solamente había sido algo pasajero, algo del momento. No era de mucha importancia, después de todo.

El árbol de cerezo... Ahora tenía un buen secreto para ocultar.

**Notas de la autora:**

Capítulo dos arriba! n.n

¿Qué les ha parecido este episodio?. ¿Más salvaje que el anterior? A mí me da esa impresión, como que Alphonse es el menor y no sabe controlarse muy bien... Además que esa apariencia inocente que tiene da lugar a pensar cosas pervertidas sobre él xD

Por cierto, muchas gracias a quienes comentaron en el capítulo anterior de este fic: las respuestas a esos reviews están en mi blog: http:// megasak (punto) blogspot (punto) com. Para ver la versión linda de ese link, ve a mi profile :)

Además... _¡Feliz Navidad –atrasada, pero dicen que más vale tarde que nunca- y Feliz Año Nuevo!_ Espero que la hayan pasado genial, y como se han portado bien, Papá Noel les trajo de regalo la actualización de este fic xD Duh, ya sé, mal chiste :P Pero, qué importa... Me gustaría que dejaran reviews en este capítulo para saber qué opinan.

Antes que me olvide... El **título del próximo capítulo** es _Oscuridad_... Y es una pareja... Bueno, será un trío n.n ¡Adivinen!

¡Adiós!

_We're one but we're not the same, we need to carry each other..._


	3. Oscuridad

**Advertencias:** La pareja en este capítulo... Bueno, mejor digo "el trío" de este capítulo es EdxWinxAl, así que ya están advertidos... Algo de sadismo y masoquismo podría ser que haya... No sé, tienen que leer x) Además, lean por favor las **notas de la autora **al final del capítulo, gracias :D

Disclaimer: en el capítulo 1.

**Nosce Te Ipsum  
**Escrito por Megumi Asakura

Historia 3: Oscuridad.

Había pasado una semana casi desde su último encuentro con Edward y con Alphonse, los hermanos Elric.

Después de todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos, ya Winry casi no los veía en el colegio o hablaba muchísimo menos con ellos. Como si el sexo los hubiera separado, en vez de juntarlos para conocerse mejor. Todo esto así indicaba que era otra aventura más de otra adolescente común, que siempre terminaban en el olvido.

Pero ella no quería que así fuera.

Era domingo a la mañana. Hacía seis días que no había tenido relaciones con nadie más que ellos dos. Quería volver a sentirlo todo, de alguna forma se estaba haciendo adicta a todo eso del sexo.

Se levantó de su cama. Con movimientos lentos y perezosos se vistió con falda (porque ahora se habían convertido en su mejor amiga), un suéter y las zapatillas de siempre. El aire del otoño estaba frío, pero su casa había guardado el calor del sol.

Todo el día se la pasó contemplando el cielo. Después de almorzar, decidió hacer sus tareas escolares, con mucho apuro. La concentración se había desvanecido completamente.

Y se desvaneció un poco más cuando el teléfono sonó.

Se levantó de su silla en su habitación para dirigirse al teléfono que tenía casi a su lado. No sabía de dónde había heredado la costumbre de hablar de pie por teléfono.

-¿Hola? –la voz había sonado chillona y débil.

-¿Winry? Soy Sara, tu madre. Te aviso que hoy iré a Central por unos trámites, y de paso, estaré un instante en tu casa, sólo es para verte, hija. Espérame dentro de una hora.

-Está bien. Te espero.

-Adiós.

La comunicación se había terminado. La madre de Winry iría a su casa, y la salida a cierto hogar de ciertos hermanos se había cancelado. Justo cuando podrían haber formado un trío.

-Un trío...

La idea había quedado dando vueltas en la mente de Winry. ¿Un trío?. ¿Qué había de malo en ello? Era una experiencia nueva que debía vivirla. Ya en su mente se le había figurado todo lo que quería hacer con ellos dos en la cama. Porque, a decir verdad, aún no había tenido relaciones en una cama.

Continuó haciendo sus deberes escolares hasta que su madre llegó.

Una mujer alta y bella, con cabellera castaña clara a los hombros, tocó la puerta de la casa de su adolescente hija. Por razones familiares, Sara Rockbell aún seguía viviendo en Reesembul. Pero no quería que su hija tuviera una educación común, no: ella la mandaba al colegio más exclusivo de Central.

Winry abrió la puerta con desgano.

-Hola hija. –saludó suavemente su madre.

-Hola mamá. –dijo ella en el mismo tono de voz.

La rubia la invitó a pasar a la sala de estar. Allí, como hacía más o menos una semana, ofreció café.

-Gracias.

Mientras ella iba por una taza en donde prepararlo, su madre trataba de revisar todo lo posible. No quería ver nada extraño, aunque esperaba de algún modo encontrar eso extraño en cuestión.

Winry sabía lo que su madre hacía. La dejó. No le importaba que descubriera las flores que Edward le había regalado, no le importaba si le descubría la diminuta y erótica ropa interior que había usado con Alphonse. No le importaba nada, de cierta forma quería que le descubriera todo eso.

Pero todo eso estaba en su habitación. Algo tenía que pasar para que Sara subiera allí.

-¿Le pusiste dos terrones de azúcar?

-Sí mamá, todavía no me he olvidado de eso.

-Qué bien... –quería encontrar una excusa para subir a su habitación- ¿Y cómo vas en el colegio?

-A decir verdad... Regular. Mi conducta no es la mejor, mis calificaciones no son altas y no soy popular. Sí, creo que me va mal. –dijo pausadamente. En eso era sincera.

-¿Bebes, fumas, tienes novio o estás embarazada? –preguntó rápidamente.

-No soy adicta a nada, mamá... _Pero creo que soy adicta al sexo_. –pensó al último.

-Entonces¿por qué te va mal en el colegio, Winry? No veo ningún factor de distracción a simple vista. –respondió cuando terminaba de darle un sorbo al café caliente.

-No lo sé, tal vez no encajo allí... Todos siguen a algún modelo de la sociedad de esta ciudad, por ejemplo: los intelectuales siguen a mi profesora Riza Hawkeye, famosa por sus teorías de física, química y qué sé yo qué más; los futuros militares siguen al Coronel Mustang, seguro que escuchaste de él... Y así son todos, mamá. –hizo una pausa para respirar y pensar algo más de su mentira- Yo no sigo a nadie.

-Me parece bien que no sigas a nadie, pero debes querer ser como alguien, debes apuntar a una meta, Winry. Si no, no conseguirás nada. –el café estaba acabado.

-Ya lo sé, pero no puedo...

-Solamente intenta mejorar tus calificaciones, con eso estaré feliz y me harás creer que todo esto no es en vano. Dime¿te llegó el regalo de cumpleaños?. ¿Qué te compraste? –cambió de tema repentinamente, pensó que así podría subir a la habitación de su hija.

-Ropa. Y unos libros que me hacían falta. Ven a ver, si quieres. –lo había conseguido, y Winry sabía que eso era lo que su madre estaba buscando.

Subieron las dos a la habitación. No había nada extraño. El mismo desorden de siempre, el mismo ropero desordenado... La ropa negra usada con su última pareja sexual encima del espejo. Eso no debía estar allí. Al menos no para Sara.

-¿Y esto? –fue lo primero que dijo.

-Es mi ropa interior. –respondió naturalmente.

-¿Usas esto? –agarró las diminutas prendas oscuras en sus manos- ¡Por Dios, Winry!. ¡Mi hija no usa esto!

-Tu hija usa eso, mamá. –volvió a responder tranquilamente mientras buscaba la ropa que había comprado.

-¡Cómo es posible, Winry!. ¡Eres una prostituta para usar esto!... –siguió mirando y encima de una silla vio el uniforme escolar.

La rubia seguía buscando mientras Sara se acercaba a la silla. Tomó la falda y casi muere de un paro cardíaco cuando vio lo corta que era. Agarró la camisa blanca y quedó asombradísima al ver lo pequeña que era, y se horrorizó al pensar cómo le quedaba a Winry. Sí, no cabía duda, su hija era una zorra.

-Esta ropa compré. –le mostró el vestido de verano azul.

-Hija, tenemos que hablar seriamente. No puedes vestir así, supongo que tus profesores lo han notado y por eso son tus bajas calificaciones y tu mala conducta.

-No, mamá, así es como yo visto. –vio como su madre se sentó en su cama.

-Pero eres muy joven para esto... No quiero pensar que mi hija es una zorra¡mira esa falda nada más!

-¡No necesito de tus consejos de moda!. ¡Yo visto así y listo!

-¿Dices que te gusta verte como prostituta?

-¡No estoy diciendo eso--!

-¡Me das a entender que sí! –ya Winry no lo soportó más.

-¡Y bueno!. ¡Seré una zorra!. ¡Sí, soy una zorra!. ¡Ya tuve sexo con dos chicos y me masturbé!. ¡Me visto con faldas cortas para que los chicos me miren!. ¡Uso esa ropa interior por si alguien quiere tener sexo conmigo en el colegio!

-Winry... –su madre estaba petrificada. Tal vez su hija le estaba mintiendo, pero la conocía muy bien. Ella no solía mentir.

-Winry nada, mamá. –agarró un abrigo y su cartera para irse a la casa de los hermanos Elric. Después de todo, no le había sido dificultoso el irse de allí.

Salió de su casa y miró su reloj de pulsera. Marcaba las seis de la tarde, ya el sol estaba a punto de ponerse en el horizonte, y el aire frío del otoño se apoderaría de todo.

Caminaba con algo de prisa. Tal vez no había sido buena idea mostrarle todo a su madre, porque ahora quizá la llevaría a Reesembul para siempre. Pero ya lo había hecho, así que no había vuelta atrás.

Sara Rockbell continuó revisando la habitación luego de que su hija se fue. Solamente encontró más faldas diminutas, más lencería erótica, más ropa ajustada. ¿Qué era lo que le estaba pasando a la Winry que ella conocía?

¡Sí, soy una zorra!. ¡Ya tuve sexo con dos chicos y me masturbé!. ¡Me visto con faldas cortas para que los chicos me miren!. ¡Uso esa ropa interior por si alguien quiere tener sexo conmigo en el colegio!

Ciudad Central no había sido una buena experiencia para la rubia. Los vicios sexuales la habían atrapado. Lo que su madre no sabía era que ya había fumado, ya había bebido, ya había probado las drogas, ya se había hecho adicta al estudio, pero nada de eso podía hacerla feliz. Solamente el sexo lograba quitarle una sonrisa de su semblante serio y pensativo la mayor parte del tiempo.

Decidió abandonar la casa de esa extraña que parecía su hija, para no volver en un largo tiempo.

Salió de ese horrendo lugar según ella, y tomó la dirección contraria a la que la rubia había tomado. Incluso sus caminos eran distintos.

**----------o----------**

Tocó la puerta de la casa. Estaba en los alrededores del colegio porque ellos vivían allí.

Sintió el sonido de una llave girar en la cerradura de la puerta. Un chico que hacía mucho que no veía se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta.

-Winry... Qué sorpresa que estés acá...

-Hola Edward. Supe que tanto café te había hecho mal, y quise ver como estabas. No vine antes porque tenía cosas para hacer, tú sabes...

Se sentía extraño volver a hablar como amigos cuando tuviste relaciones con él. Eso sólo ocurría en el mundo de Winry.

-¿Quieres pasar? –ofreció el rubio, quien estaba con una escoba en la mano.

-Por qué no. –respondió ella, abriendo paso. Era la primera vez que entraba a casa de Edward. Siempre pasaba por ella cuando iba a la escuela, y sabía que era su casa porque algunas veces se lo había chocado a la mañana temprano saliendo de allí.

-Sí, adelante...

Winry pasó como si fuera su casa a la sala de estar. Todo estaba muy limpio, Edward parecía que recién lo había limpiado todo.

Se sentó en el sillón y comenzó a observarlo todo. Se puso algo nerviosa cuando recordó que Alphonse, el hermano menor, podría estar por los alrededores. Decidió preguntar por él ante su duda, pero esperó a que Ed le ofreciera algo para beber o tomar.

Mientras ella se sentaba en el sillón blanco y dejaba la cartera a su lado, al chico rubio se le había ocurrido una idea.

El día lunes, día que él no había asistido al colegio, Winry había tenido sexo con su hermano menor. Apenas Alphonse llegó a su casa, subió hasta la habitación de su hermano y le comentó todo. Todo, incluso quién había sido la persona que se había llevado la virginidad del joven de quince años: una rubia de ojos azules que decía llamarse Winry.

Cuando Edward supo que ella, esa misma Winry a quien él se había encargado de quitarle la virginidad en su cumpleaños, le había llevado la susodicha a su pequeño hermano menor, explotó. Ahí supo que la rubia se había convertido en alguna clase de adicta al sexo.

Entonces, desde ese segundo que supo lo de la virginidad quitada de Alphonse, decidió decirle la verdad. Que el sábado no se había quedado a estudiar en la casa de uno de sus amigos, sino que había ido a visitar a esa rubia de ojos azules que decía llamarse Winry.

Alphonse había quedado petrificado. ¿Ambos hermanos habían tenido relaciones con la misma mujer sin darse cuenta? Decidieron que era tiempo de sincerar la relación entre hermanos que tenían. Y decidieron decirle a esa tal Winry cuán zorra era de una manera que no era por medio de palabras, sino por medio de movimientos corporales.

El sabor de la venganza podía ser muy dulce.

Le ofreció café, pero ella lo rechazó. Le ofreció té y galletas, pero tampoco las quiso. Entonces recordó que su padre guardaba algo de whisky y licor en una alacena. Le ofreció eso y aceptó. Era un buen indicio para la supuesta _venganza_ que iba a hacer.

Únicamente sirvió un vaso. Quería estar sobrio.

-¿Tú no bebes? –preguntó mientras bebía con muchísimas ganas el whisky.

-No, no estoy bien del estómago¿recuerdas? –sonrió y se sentó a su lado.

-Es cierto... Tu hermano menor, Alphonse¿no? –él asintió- Bueno, él me dijo que estabas mal del estómago. Me lo encontré de casualidad por el gran parecido que tienen ambos.

-Todo el mundo dice que somos como gemelos.

-Sin duda alguna... ¿Dónde está él ahora?

-No está, está ayudando a mamá en su negocio. Viene más tarde. –le respondió con la verdad.

-¿Y tu padre? –lo invadía a preguntas, porque ella quería cerciorarse de que nadie la hubiera visto en ese lugar más que él. Otra vez las ganas descontroladas de hacer el amor habían vuelto.

La mano de la rubia estaba muy cerca de la entrepierna masculina. Otro buen indicio.

-Él está de viaje. Así que estaremos solos hasta mañana.

-Perfecto... –ya estaba sentada encima de él, abrazándolo con sus piernas- Entonces podríamos repetir lo de mi cumpleaños, Edward querido...

-Pero no aquí. Alphonse puede llegar en cualquier instante.

Esa respuesta le dio cierta tranquilidad a Winry, ya que él y su hermano supuestamente no habían dicho nada sobre sus aventuras con ella, la rubia de ojos azules. O al menos eso creía ella.

Ed se levantó de su lugar con algo de pereza, Winry no sabía a dónde se estaba dirigiendo. Lo más factible era a una habitación¿pero cuál? La casa era demasiado grande. Aunque lo dedujo rápidamente.

"Su habitación."

Cuando ambos entraron y él prendió la luz, una decoración muy sencilla y armoniosa los estaba esperando. La cama estaba en el centro de la habitación.

-Ven aquí.

El llamado de Edward sorprendió a Winry. Se dirigió hacia él de manera inocente, esperando tal vez un regalo.

El joven abrió un cajón de su armario, y de allí sacó un pañuelo negro, largo, de terciopelo. La rubia ahora sabía de qué se trataba todo.

Dejó que se lo pusiera para tapar los ojos azules, y así no ver más nada que la completa oscuridad. Edward apagó la luz de la habitación y dejó que la luz de la noche que pasaba por la ventana lo iluminase todo.

Se dejó manosear por él. Al no poder ver, no podía adivinar ninguno de sus movimientos ni tampoco podía saber si era el mismo Edward quien estaba haciendo todo eso. Le resultó intrigante y excitante. Una nueva y completa sensación.

**----------o----------**

Alphonse Elric se despidió de su madre con un beso. Sus padres no vivían juntos desde hacía algún tiempo por culpa de los trabajos que ambos tenían, pero llevaba una buena relación.

-Cuídate, Al. Lleva esto contigo, es la cena. –le dijo su madre.

-Está bien. Cuídate tú también, mamá.

Así fue como se retiró del negocio de su madre para cerrar las puertas. Ya era casi de noche cuando salió de allí, y una gran luna llena iluminaba la oscuridad del camino hacia casa.

Después de caminar veinte minutos, llegó hasta su destino. Pero al entrar vio una cartera que, según recordaba él, no le pertenecía a ningún miembro de su familia. A nadie. ¿Una visita? Lo más factible, pero ¿quién era? Comenzó a parpadear en señal de nerviosismo al creer que era Winry Rockbell la visita.

Llamó a su hermano como lo hacía siempre para anunciar su llegada, y oyó un _¡Qué bueno!_ algo ahogado. Sonaba dentro de una caja, encerrado. Pensó que se sentía mal del estómago otra vez y decidió ir a su habitación a ver qué era lo que pasaba.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar al cuarto que tenía colgado en la puerta su nombre escrito con garabatos aún no muy seguros, de niño. Escuchó respiraciones agitadas que no eran precisamente de enfermedad. Se asustó.

-¿Edward? –llamó.

-¿... Sí?... –estaba demasiado excitado allí dentro como para decir algo sin jadear.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –abrió la puerta.

La luz de la casa iluminó el cuarto lleno de oscuridad. Winry aún veía oscuro.

Alphonse no dijo nada. Solamente abrió grande los ojos dejando que el asombro pasara a través de ellos.

En la cama de su hermano, la misma rubia de ojos azules –ahora tapados por el pañuelo de terciopelo- se encontraba ya con ropa interior, negra. Otros pañuelos suaves de diversos colores estaban atados de sus muñecas y tobillos a la cama.

Edward, que se encontraba con sólo sus pantalones, no supo qué decirle ni cómo reaccionar. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, en donde su hermano menor se encontraba atónito ante tal imagen.

No era que no sabía nada sobre la relación entre ellos. Era el asombro de encontrar a su hermano a punto de tener sexo en su propia casa... Aunque tampoco era algo del otro mundo. Simplemente no esperaba ver esa escena.

-Al, tenemos que hablar... –le dijo, tratando de sacarlo de la habitación.

-¿E-Estabas... Haciendo lo que yo creo? –preguntó, sus ojos estaban más grandes que de costumbre.

Winry seguía en la cama, solamente escuchando. No se podía mover porque estaba atada, pero tampoco hubiera podido porque estaba medio paralizada ante los toques de su amante y ante la voz de Alphonse.

-Bueno, es sobre... Eso que estoy haciendo... Yo—

-¿Podemos hacer un trío?

Winry lo oyó, y Edward solamente parpadeó muchas veces seguidas en señal de asombro.

-Alphonse, no lo sé... –dijo Edward en un tono de voz más bajo.

-Hermano, no me niegues esto. Sería un buen recuerdo, supongo que ella está de acuerdo. –señaló con su mirada a Winry.

Ella se repetía a sí misma la buena suerte que tenía de que su pensamiento, su deseo pasajero se hiciera realidad.

Ed lo tomó de los hombros.

-¿Es esto lo que en verdad quieres, Al? Porque no te lo negaré, pero tienes que pensarlo muy bien.

-Lo quiero de verdad. –respondió con la voz firme.

-Entonces entra a mi habitación.

La sala en cuestión estaba en penumbras. La luz de la casa se desvaneció cuando el menor cerró la puerta, y el lugar quedó iluminado sólo por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

-¿Edward?

Preguntó por él, porque había mucho silencio. No podía ver, ni tampoco moverse. Los dos hermanos Elric estaban parados al lado de la cama, contemplando el cuerpo semidesnudo de la rubia. Ella no lo sabía.

-Aquí estoy, y traje a alguien más que sé que te va a gustar.

-¿Es Alphonse, verdad? –preguntó ella.

-Sí... Soy yo¿tienes miedo de que Edward sepa sobre lo que pasó el lunes? Ya se lo conté, señorita Winry. Ahora no hay que tener miedo a nada.

-Alphonse, yo... –la rubia quería hablar, pero estaba media perpleja ante las palabras que sonaron tan macabras.

-Eres una muchacha hambrienta de sexo y lujuria¿verdad? Hoy nosotros te satisfaremos. –terminó Al la conversación.

Solamente tragó saliva. Un trío podía ser malo en ese momento; se sentía muy nerviosa. Las palabras del más joven habían sonado muy oscuras y temibles, tenía un mal presentimiento. Pero, en nombre de su hambruna sexual que la controlaba, decidió quitar al miedo del camino para aceptar la propuesta de esos dos jóvenes.

La hora del sadomasoquismo sexual había comenzado.

Alphonse Elric se quitó rápidamente la ropa que traía encima, y Edward hizo también lo mismo con lo poco que llevaba puesto. La chica de ojos azules solamente oía el desliz de ropa por los cuerpos de ambos.

Ella estaba acostada con sus piernas atadas y abiertas a cada uno de los adornos del respaldar de la cama cuando el mayor se acomodó entre el espacio que quedaba libre entre ambas piernas. Alphonse desató con cuidado los pañuelos que llevaba en sus muñecas y le impedían mover los brazos, para colocarse detrás suyo, desnudo. La joven sintió cómo sus manos volvían a amasar salvajemente sus pechos aún cubiertos por la negra lencería. Gimió.

Mientras él trataba de excitarla a su manera, Edward quitaba los pañuelos de los tobillos para quitarle la prenda íntima que llevaba allí debajo. Volvió a atarla una vez más para que no se escapara, ahora sin bragas. Él vio cómo el vello fino se humedecía a medida que la excitación subía, así que no perdió tiempo y no temió en lamerlo todo nuevamente.

A todo esto, el ambiente se estaba tornando muy caliente. El aire se sentía pesado, sofocante, sucio. Winry no veía nada más que la completa oscuridad, no sabía quién estaba lamiéndola, no sabía quién estaba tocándola, pero imaginaba quién podía ser. El sudor comenzó a aparecer en su pálida piel, y sentía que cada gota de las humedades que sufría era bebida por él, esa persona que lamía la entrada a su vagina y el vello a su alrededor.

Los gemidos y jadeos iban en aumento. Ella se estaba descontrolando, su cuerpo aún sin penetrar se movía sin cesar en cualquier dirección, y las erecciones de los miembros de ambos hermanos eran muy grandes.

Alphonse decidió que era tiempo de quitarle el sostén para poder disfrutarlo todo mejor. Se lo quitó, y continuó apretando cada seno hasta que el dolor era inaguantable, y ya no eran gemidos de placer, sino llantos pequeños de dolor.

-¿Te gusta así, más fuerte? –preguntó en su oído sin dejar de tocarla. Edward estaba ocupado con las humedades.

-Me duele, Al... –respondió con la voz quebrada.

-Acostúmbrate, porque eso es lo que te gusta, tu cuerpo te lo pide, Winry. Di que te gusta. –la abrazó con sus piernas alrededor de su cadera.

-Me gusta, me gusta y quiero más... Más... –contestó ella.

Edward decidió frenar su paseo de sabores para darle paso a la penetración. Se puso en posición y, sin resistirse, dio la primera embestida. Una embestida muy fuerte que hizo que Winry, al no poder ver, se sorprendiera y gritara de placer.

La tomó por las caderas para hacer más fácil el acceso. Su interior estaba caliente y muy húmedo, lo comparó con un baño sauna. Pero era muy cómodo. Continuó entrando y saliendo muchas veces, con mucha fuerza. Winry estaba muy excitada.

Pero el menor no quería quedarse atrás. Las manos de la muchacha estaban atadas por detrás, en su espalda, y rozaban el pene erecto de Alphonse.

-Mastúrbame con tus manos, Winry. –le dijo en el oído.

Ella estaba algo ocupada con Edward, pero escuchó la orden del menor y obedeció. Como pudo, en esa posición complicada, comenzó a tocar el miembro masculino. La erección aumentó con los primeros toques de sus manos.

Las tres personas en la escena estaban demasiado excitadas como para pensar. Actuaban según lo que el instinto les decía.

Así estuvieron un buen rato. El ambiente se estaba tornando muy pesado.

Winry apenas si podía gemir. Ya no quería más.

-Deténganse, por favor... –le imploraba a Edward en las últimas embestidas.

Pero él estaba demasiado concentrado como para escuchar alguna voz que no fuera la de su cabeza.

-Suficiente para ti, Edward. –dijo Alphonse quien ya estaba cansado de ser el que observaba todo- Ahora es mi turno.

La rubia supo que estaba en grandes problemas. ¿Qué iba a hacer cuando llegara a su casa?. ¿Seguía su madre allí?. ¿Le diría que su adicción al sexo le había llevado hasta la casa de sus amantes para que éstos la violaran? No sabía qué hacer.

Mientras ella estaba pensando en todo esto, los hermanos Elric cambiaron la posición del cuerpo sometido. Desataron únicamente sus tobillos.

Lo que la quitó de sus pensamientos desesperados fue el sentir un miembro húmedo en su mejilla, algo duro, y de alguna forma logró reconocer su aroma en él.

Sus manos seguían atadas a su espalda. Alphonse las acarició suavemente, y Winry se mostró hostil ante ese gesto.

-Muy bien, si así lo quieres...

La ira, el deseo, la sensación de poder, la sensación de ser superior a todos dominaba al menor de la escena sexual.

-¡Alphonse, no, por favor! –le gritó Winry en un último intento desesperado de que no la penetrara por detrás. Pero fue demasiado tarde.

Winry gritó de dolor, mas eso no hizo que se detuviera. Más llantos y más gritos estaban desarmando la escena, mientras Edward seguía mirando.

-Hazla callar de algún modo. –le dijo Alphonse.

La fina cara de ojos azules vendados continuaba rozando el miembro del mayor. ¿Qué otra cosa se le puede haber ocurrido? Simplemente tomó la cabeza de Winry y guió su boca que gritaba de dolor hacia su miembro, todavía con su aroma.

Su lengua reconoció su propio sabor, lo cual le generó un rechazo, pero también habían otros sabores. El pañuelo de seda de sus ojos comenzó a humedecerse.

Al no se resistía. Era una entrada muy distinta a la que había visitado el lunes, y al inicio le había costado llegar hasta el fondo, pero pudo.

Mientras tanto, el pañuelo seguía humedeciéndose. No podía gritar de dolor –ni mucho menos de placer- porque su boca seguía ocupada con el miembro de Edward. Solamente quería que todo eso acabara.

-Alphonse, creo que ya es suficiente... –dijo Ed, aún algo mareado ante la sensación que tenía en su miembro.

-Yo... No lo creo así... Esta zorra tiene que pagar... –su respiración agitada cortaba su habla.

La media hora más torturante de la vida de la rubia.

Media hora penetrándola por detrás. Media hora interminable de dolor y angustia. Creía que iba a morir, ahora comprendía porqué algunas personas morían teniendo relaciones sexuales. Y tal vez no era precisamente del corazón.

La última embestida del menor tenía consigo el mensaje de "No me olvidarás nunca, zorra" inscripto. A Edward ya se le había pasado su deseo sexual debido al asombro que tenía por la actitud nueva de su hermano. Winry ya había dejado de lamer el miembro del mayor, y sólo lloriqueaba. Definitivamente, un trío no había sido una buena experiencia.

Todo había acabado. La única que no lo había disfrutado había sido ella, a quien le habían vendado los ojos para no ver nada más que la completa oscuridad.

**------------------------------  
Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, no tengo mucho para decir... Simplemente miles de disculpas, porque se suponía que este capítulo estaría listo para enero... Y sí, para enero estuvieron listas las 10 primeras páginas, únicamente faltaba el final... Pero un examen hizo que tuviera que cambiar mis tiempos para estudiar y esas cosas. Pasó febrero, pero no pasó marzo, porque me levanté hoy y me propuse terminarlo, aunque Bianca Blades (mi musa) no haya llegado de sus vacaciones por Tokio xD

Aquí lo tienen. Y les tengo que avisar que se acaba la trama del EdxAlxWin.

Ahora vienen las viñetas independientes del Fanfic, es decir, muchos one-shots compilados con diferentes parejas cuyas tramas no están relacionadas entre sí. Anuncio el título del siguiente capítulo, o mejor dicho, de la primera viñeta independiente: **Café**. No pondré la pareja principal ;P ¡Tendrán que leer!!

Y bien, ya saben, los reviews serán respondidos en mi blog, la dirección está en mi profile en la parte de **Meg Asak On-Line**. ¡Gracias!

_Let me break the ice, allow me to get you right, let you warm up to me, baby I can make you feel... HOT!_


	4. Café

Nosce Te Ipsum

**Notas iniciales:**

Más excusas baratas a la hora de pedirles perdón por no actualizar. Si han leído mi profile, he estado teniendo problemas con mi computadora; por ende, no he podido actualizar como es debido. O como debió de ser debido. Dejando de lado eso, y esperando que sepan disculparme, les informo que este capítulo es cien por ciento RoyxRiza. Bien, no los molesto más, les dejo la historia cuatro lista para ser leída.

Disclaimer: en el capítulo 1.

**Nosce Te Ipsum  
**Escrito por Megumi Asakura

Historia 4: Café.

Miraba absorto la ventana. No había nada de interesante, al menos para la gente común, ver un par de nubes grises revoloteando encima de Ciudad Central. Tal vez eran nubes de tormenta, tal vez eran nubes de contaminación.

No era el caso. Había algo que lo llevaba a mirar fijo ese cielo monótono gris con cierta devoción. Desde su sillón en su oficina parecía muy cercano este paisaje. El silencio era el dueño de ese momento en la vida de la persona que osaba escucharlo.

Pasó su mano por sus negros cabellos como en una señal de desesperación. Ya el paisaje no era lo que mantenía sumergido en meditación a Roy Mustang, eran los recuerdos que él le traía. La misma mano recorrió su pecho y se detuvo en su corazón. Allí, escuchó la fuerte y agitada marcha del mismo. Solamente pensar en lo que había sucedido hacía tres noches atrás le aceleraba su percepción del tiempo.

Mientras Roy se desesperaba pensando sobre ese momento en particular, otra persona con quien había compartido ese momento simplemente lo recordaba con devoción y orgullo. Claro, porque ella era la única que había podido volver loco al coronel con una simple mirada.

Ella miraba otro cielo, uno con sol a pleno. Pero el sol no era suficiente para calentar el frío invierno de Geekandort, un país demasiado lejos de la Ciudad Central, y bastante diferente por cierto. Allí la gente estaba más ocupada, miraba menos a su alrededor. Así, Riza Hawkeye se sentía más libre de soñar, nadie estaría observándola detenidamente.

Cerró sus ojos y dejó que su mente se conectara al pensamiento de Roy.

-Roy...

-Riza...

Ambos dijeron el nombre de una de las personas más importantes en su vida al mismo tiempo. ¿Casualidad?...

**--o--**

Pero, ¿qué era ese momento en común?. ¿Qué era lo que les hacía sentirse bien cuando recordaban eso? Simplemente un momento compartido entre ambos, cuando las respiraciones se hicieron una y sus cuerpos se fusionaron en uno solo también.

Todo había sido desencadenado por el factor _viaje del cual nunca regresaré_ por parte de Riza Hawkeye. Ese día lo había decidido: se iría a un país que estaba como a miles y miles de kilómetros, cruzando muchos ríos hacia el norte, en donde el invierno siempre estaba presente. Ese lugar era Geekandort, un país pequeño pero con una economía estable. Se iba allí porque...

-Como les venía anticipando, me voy a Geekandort dentro de dos días, así que mañana será el último día que trabaje aquí. –anunciaba Hawkeye mientras todos almorzaban.

-Es una pena, ¿no había un país más cercano? –preguntaba Armstrong.

-Hubiera querido que así fuese, pero las circunstancias no lo permitieron.

Lamentos y más lamentos por parte de todos los compañeros de trabajo. Pero había alguien que no estaba allí: claro, él no compartía ninguna clase de comida con ellos, porque tenía un alto rango. Ése no era otro más que Mustang. Sabía que Riza se iría, mas la fecha exacta la desconocía.

Pasó ese día, y el día siguiente. No vio nada extraño en el comportamiento de la teniente. Solamente algo de nostalgia en su mirada, pero podría haberse confundido con cansancio.

Se despidió de todos como siempre, prometiendo cartas y algunas visitas de por medio, las cuales ella misma dudaba en prometer ya que era algo incumplidora en eso. Se mudaría a otro país en el cual no conocía a nadie... O bueno, a casi nadie.

El día en que Riza no fue, Roy se preguntó porqué había faltado a su trabajo. Tal vez la cara de cansancio era cierta y simplemente se había quedado dormida. No preguntó nada a nadie y siguió con su vida militar.

**--o--**

-¿No lo sabía?

-No estaría preguntando sino, Fuery.

-Bueno, ella se va en el tren que sale dentro de media hora a Geekandort a vivir... Es extraño que no sepa sobre la partida de la teniente Hawkeye, Coronel.

El mundo se le desmoronó. Casi acababa el turno de Mustang, era de noche y se enteraba de que ella se iba para siempre a un país muy lejano. La garganta se le secó y una presión en el pecho le impedía respirar con tranquilidad.

-Media hora...

Tenía solamente media hora para llegar a la estación de trenes, hablar con ella sobre muchos temas, despedirse e irse a casa contento con las acciones realizadas en esa media hora de tiempo. Gracias al cielo, la estación quedaba a diez minutos del cuartel. Diez minutos.

Sin dudarlo, salió a toda marcha hacia la calle, a tomar un taxi. Subió a uno y le dijo que le pagaría el doble si lo llevaba lo más rápido posible a la estación de trenes. El conductor así lo hizo, y Roy estaba más que agradecido. Solamente le había tomado cinco minutos el llegar.

Entre tanta gente, ¿cómo haría para distinguir a Riza? Qué importaba, buscó y buscó esa cara familiar hasta que dio con ella.

-Coronel... –dijo mientras lo miraba incrédula. Tal vez de alguna forma esperaba verlo allí, pero nunca creyó que pudiera ser realidad.

-Ya no importa el rango que ocupo, -dijo entrecortado- quisiera despedirme de ti...

Riza volteó y escuchó atentamente cada palabra de Roy.

-Sé que nunca me mezclé mucho con todos ustedes, léase Armstrong, Fuery y todos ellos, incluyéndote a ti. Pero hay algo, cómo decirlo... Algo que me atrajo a ti. Suena como un cliché, lo sé –respondió a la risita de ella- pero es la verdad. Sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Me siento muy halagada por todo lo que has dicho y por lo que no dijiste pero que sé que quisiste decir. Estoy muy feliz de oír todo eso, pero... No puedo amarte. Me voy a Geekandort por ese motivo: allí vive mi prometido, con el que me casaré en dos meses.

Estupefacto, no, no alcanzaban las palabras para describir la expresión en el rostro del coronel.

Una lágrima se escapó de los ojos ambarinos. Siempre lo había amado, pero desde la sombra, y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de amarlo debidamente, se tenía que ir para siempre. Qué mala suerte que tenía en el amor.

-Lo siento. –dijo Riza, quien tomó su bolso con algunas pertenencias. Se fue corriendo a los baños, en donde cerró la puerta y se miró en el gran espejo. Comenzó a llorar en silencio, no había nadie allí.

Roy sólo la había seguido con la mirada. Cuando la perdió de vista, una corriente eléctrica hizo que sus pies se pusieran en marcha para seguirla hacia donde ella fuera.

Señores pasajeros del viaje de las 20 horas con destino a Geekandort, se les informa que el tren llegará con un retraso aproximado de 10 minutos. Disculpen los inconvenientes ocasionados.

Ahora tenían diez minutos más para aclarar o empeorar las cosas.

Oyó una puerta cerrarse. Se dirigió lentamente hacia donde creía que el sonido había salido. Apoyó su oreja contra la puerta del baño de mujeres y escuchó un sollozo algo ahogado. Inconfundiblemente era ella, Riza.

Abrió la puerta y la encontró cabizbaja, llorando, de pie en frente del espejo.

Roy Mustang, al recordar esa escena, esa cara triste con el maquillaje corrido, hizo que la taza de café que sostenía en sus manos se volcara y cayera al suelo. Qué mal, había estado esperando esa taza de café por más de una hora. Ni siquiera le había dado un trago.

Miró desesperanzado el charco formado en los mosaicos del suelo de su oficina. El aroma lo inundó todo muy rápido, y en los claroscuros que hacía el café desde su lugar desparramado, le parecía ver todo lo que había sucedido en la estación de trenes de ese día.

Siguió mirando el café. Le recordó cuando se acercó a Riza y ésta lo rechazó.

-No te imaginas cuánto esperé a que me dijeras que me amabas... Hoy, justo hoy, el día en que me voy de aquí para siempre para casarme con el hombre de mi vida supuestamente, ¡hoy vienes a decirme que me amas!. ¡Eres tan... Oportuno, Roy Mustang!

Allí mismo cayó sobre sus rodillas. Era de noche, y no mucha gente viajaba en tren a esas horas. Por lo menos nadie más que Mustang vería ese cuadro de soledad y tristeza profundas.

-Riza, lo siento... –bajó hasta quedar arrodillado también para colocar ambas manos a los lados del rostro de la rubia- Pero no abandonarás Ciudad Central sin que yo te haya besado.

Justo a Riza Hawkeye, la mujer más estricta, la más fiel, la más... Le sucede esto. Estaba comprometida... ¿Con el hombre que amaba?. ¿Era Roy Mustang esa persona o era ese rostro lejano que la esperaba en la fría ciudad de Geekandort?

Los labios de él se acercaron hasta hacer contacto con la temblorosa boca de ella. Un simple beso, un simple roce. El aroma al café le recordaba demasiado al sabor de los labios de ella.

Había besado tantos labios de tantas mujeres, pero ninguno de ellos era como los de Riza. La pasión se volvió inaguantable, y se transformó en un beso más profundo aún, pero...

-Roy, no, estoy comprometida... No puedo. –sus lágrimas se habían secado ya.

Se puso de pie y se dirigía a la puerta cuando él la detuvo, abrazándola por detrás.

-No te irás... Sin ningún recuerdo mío, Riza.

La aludida se volteó para verlo directamente a los ojos y tratar de explicarle qué parte del _estoy comprometida y me casaré en dos meses_ no entendía, pero no pudo porque se volvió a encontrar con los labios de Roy, esta vez más hambrientos que nunca.

Un largo beso seguido de pequeños mordiscos en el cuello de ella fueron más que suficientes para colocarla bajo el dominio total del Coronel de mirada azabache. Se dejó llevar hacia la pared.

Los besos se alternaban entre los labios y el cuello de su amada, mientras que sus manos osaban tocar o las bien formadas piernas para acercarlas más a sus caderas, o los senos casi perfectos.

¿Riza le estaba siendo infiel a su prometido? No, por supuesto que no. Simplemente estaba teniendo una despedida.

Ese olor a café... Lo volvía tan loco como la respiración agitada de la joven de ojos escarlata.

Las manos masculinas subieron por debajo de la camisa de Riza, buscando el contacto de piel a piel. Se encontraron con los senos, los cuales no se salvaron de una exploración minuciosa.

Ya no aguantaba más, y tenía menos de ocho minutos antes de que el tren saliera. Detuvo con sus manos al hombre que amaba, y le indicó el camino que debía seguir para finalizar la despedida.

Bajaron un poco el pantalón y la prenda de ropa interior masculina, lo suficiente para que se produjera un contacto. Ella hizo que Roy subiera sus manos por debajo de la falda hasta encontrarse con las bragas, que fueron sacadas con una simple seña de ojos. Todo parecía estar listo.

-Nunca pensé... Que perdería mi virginidad contigo y en este lugar. –le confesó.

Nadie respondió, porque no era necesario. Ya había comenzado la función.

¿Con cuántas mujeres había tenido sexo? Bueno, no eran muchas, pero habían sido suficientes como para quitarle el miedo y los nervios. Pero parecía que toda esa experiencia se había ido: se sentía tembloroso, asustado y nervioso, y solamente pudo tranquilizarse cuando besó a Riza para que sus gemidos fueran callados.

Cada movimiento de él en ella era tan intenso como un terremoto, y tan sutil como la brisa de verano cuando se choca con tu rostro.

Señores pasajeros con destino a Geekandort: se les informa que el tren ha llegado y quienes viajen a ese destino pueden subir ya. Habrá una tolerancia de cinco minutos. Muchas gracias.

-El tren... –dijo Riza casi sin aire.

Roy se detuvo todavía estando su miembro en ella. Quería seguir, quería seguir dejando sus huellas dentro de ella, pero el tiempo se le estaba escapando de sus manos. Por lo menos había tenido la oportunidad, aunque fuera muy corta.

-Te amo. –le dijo mientras apoyaba la frente contra la de su pareja.

-Yo también; nunca me olvides. –dijo ella, a quien le dolía tener que dejarlo allí, con ganas de más. Estúpido Roy, si tan sólo le hubiera dicho cuánto la amaba una hora antes... Sólo una hora...

Recogió el equipaje del suelo y se colocó la ropa interior, a medida que el coronel se acomodaba sus ropas también. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue, simplemente se fue como si nada hubiera sucedido. Él se quedó con una mirada de sorpresa y felicidad al mismo tiempo, algo difícil de formar en un rostro pero posible. Porque en ese momento, el coronel Roy Mustang creía que todo era posible.

-Buen viaje, Riza. –dijo para sus adentros mientras seguía en el baño de las mujeres, escuchando partir el tren del cual ella nunca jamás regresaría.

**--o--**

-Dios mío, Dios mío... –se dijo mientras ocupaba su asiento al lado de la ventana. Aunque estaba de noche, le gustaba ver el paisaje.

No, no estaba desesperada porque casi perdía el tren. Estaba desesperada porque había hecho algo imperdonable si se lo contaba a quien la esperaba en ese país lejano. ¿Cómo era posible que ella hubiera perdido el control de la situación? No se lo aceptaba a sí misma.

Pero ya tendría tiempo de pensarlo. Ahora quería dormir y recordarlo todo. Todos sus años vividos en Ciudad Central. Tenía muchas horas de viaje por delante.

**--o--**

El café estaba perdiendo el aroma. Decidió que era hora de limpiarlo, porque eran demasiados recuerdos los que le traía a la mente ese aroma. Fue y buscó un trapo que estaba por ahí, y lo secó.

¿Cuántos recuerdos más podría aguantar? Decidió ponerse a prueba y para ello preparó otro café.

Le dio un sorbo y tragó lentamente. Pronunció su nombre accidentalmente una vez más.

-Riza...

**--o--**

El sol se estaba desvaneciendo de la ciudad. Unas nubes comenzaron a taparlo, y la fría brisa del interminable invierno estaba pegando fuerte a todos los habitantes de las ciudad. Era tiempo de irse, no sin antes comprar un café.

-Un café doble, por favor. –le pidió al vendedor del pequeño negocio ubicado en la plaza central. El tono de extranjera se hizo notar fuertemente en toda la frase y en cada una de sus letras.

Se lo dio. Fue a sentarse al mismo banco de la plaza, ahora para terminar de tomar el café. Le dio un sorbo y, sin querer, se le escapó ese nombre, el cual se había prohibido a sí misma pronunciar.

-Roy...

El frío viento dejó de soplar. Al menos para ella.

**--  
Notas de la autora:**

Como se habrán dado cuenta, no me enfoqué tanto en el asunto del sexo esta vez, si no más en los sentimientos de los personajes. ¿Es bueno o es malo para esta historia?... Supongo que es malo xD

Dato curioso: tenía pensado otra trama para este one-shot, por eso le había puesto C**afé**. Era una trama muy similar a la de los capítulos anteriores, pero de repente se me prendió la lamparita y cambié todo :P

Bien, se han acabado las parejas _hetero_... ¿Qué seguirá?. ¿Elricest o un yuri? Sobre una pareja yuri tengo dudas sobre escribir algo (es algo muy fuerte, para mí al menos :P) pero sé que Elricest habrá seguro... Así que les dejo el título del siguiente capítulo: **Hambre**. Ah, y por favor díganme si **debo escribir o no yuri** en este fic, y **voten en mi profile **en la encuesta, que es muy importante para mí :D

Ahora sí, nos vemos!!

And now it's too late to apologize... It's too late…

PD: Los reviews… Pronto los responderé en mi blog, cuando tenga tiempo. Pero los responderé, eso ténganlo por seguro n.n


	5. Memorias

**Notas iniciales:**

Bueno, hemos llegado al último capítulo de esta lemon-historia. Les comento que pensaba escribir un par de historias más, pero no se me ocurrían más que parejas yaoi/yuri y que no a todos les gusta (personalmente me encantan todas n.n). Así que las historias esas estarán sueltas en algún lado, pero creo que las publicaré. Ahora los dejo con este último capítulo, espero que lo disfruten.

**Nosce Te Ipsum  
**Escrito por Megumi Asakura

Historia 5: Memorias

**-Winry-**

Era la noche. Solamente la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana a su habitación la iluminaba, y era la única testigo de todas las acciones que hacía Winry Rockbell allí.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde sus últimas y únicas relaciones con Edward y Alphonse. Directamente, el diálogo entre ellos había desaparecido. No había demasiado para hablar tampoco.

Entonces comenzó a sentirse sola. Extrañaba la sensación de aire asfixiante en una habitación, el calor, los suspiros, las respiraciones agitadas y el contacto físico con otro cuerpo en igual estado que ella.

-Extraño tener sexo.

Nadie se enteró de lo sucedido entre los tres, pero se olía en el ambiente algo extraño. No se involucró con ninguno de los hermanos Elric nunca más. Y ya no lo podría hacer porque se habían graduado.

La misma noche de la graduación, unos minutos luego de volver de la pequeña cena que daba el colegio con motivo de felicitar a los flamantes egresados, se tiró en la cama como si pesara una tonelada, y allí quedó por un buen rato. La ventana estaba abierta, dejando que los últimos vientos primaverales pasaran libremente. Eso calentó el aire que era frío dentro de la casa. De un segundo a otro, Winry se encontró en ropa interior, y el recuerdo de la vez que se había desnudado enfrente del espejo volvió a su mente.

"Podría yo…"

Se quitó la ropa interior para quedar desnuda encima de su cama. Había oído que algunas chicas del instituto hacían lo mismo, y pensó que ella también podría.

Sus manos se dirigieron hacia la parte interna de sus muslos. Se podía sentir la sangre caliente que los recorría. Separó un poco más las piernas para que ellas pudieran bailar en esa zona con libertad, subían y bajaban a un ritmo imaginario, pero con lógica y un solo objetivo: tratar de excitarla tanto como lo habían hecho esos dos chicos.

Una de sus manos rozó –accidentalmente quizá- la piel sensible que se encontraba debajo del vello de su pubis. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo y en dirección contraria también. Rozó nuevamente la zona de manera accidental, y creyó que la temperatura de su cuerpo y el ritmo de su respiración habían subido.

¿Era ese el momento? Subió la mano izquierda hasta el pecho del mismo lado, y comenzó a jugar con el de la misma manera que Alphonse. Evocaba cada movimiento para tratar de hacerlo similar, pero sabía que nada se le parecería. Todavía la mano derecha estaba esperando órdenes.

En un repentino movimiento, se irguió en la cama y flexionó sus rodillas, elevándolas. Ambas manos estaban al costado de su cuerpo, manteniendo el equilibrio.

Abrió sus piernas, y su mano derecha recibió la orden de explorar el territorio aledaño antes de entrar.

No estaba demasiado húmedo a su tacto, pero su respiración ya era bastante irregular. ¿Estaba asustada o solamente tenía ganas de llorar? Lo pensó por un par de efímeros segundos antes de que su dedo índice tocara suavemente la entrada a lo que creía que era su felicidad y la causa de su angustia.

Le gustó mucho. La humedad creció, y se sentía más a gusto cuando dijo algo que tal vez arruinó bastante el momento de alguna forma, pero lo mejoró de otra.

-No se parece en nada a Ed ni a Al.

La sensación de dos cuerpos en el mismo estado, buscando lo mismo y para el mismo fin era impagable. No había nada que se le comparase a ello. Sin darse cuenta, Winry comenzó a llorar.

Estaba sola, y no había más que su deseo loco y ansioso de tener sexo junto a ella en esa desolada habitación. La luna fue testigo de todo ello.

**---o---**

**-Edward y Alphonse-**

Un nuevo día asomaba y saludaba a todos en ciudad central. El sol era radiante, y su luz se filtró por la habitación de Edward y por la de Alphonse también. Las cortinas de ambas trataban de opacarlo para prolongar un poco más las horas de sueño, pero eso para el menor de los hermanos Elric fue imposible. Su sueño era muy liviano, era despertado por cualquier cosa, y más aún cuando había tenido alguna especie de pesadilla.

Abrió los ojos de repente. Estaba algo sudado, pero su respiración era normal. Se dio cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño, solamente un sueño, así que se irguió en su cama, se frotó los ojos y decidió ir a tomar una ducha de agua fría. No era el día más caluroso de todos, pero había algo que le hacía tener ganas de…

En la otra habitación, totalmente contrario a su hermano y dormido profundamente, yacía Edward.

Se movía en sueños. Su cama era un desastre, pero a nadie le interesaba porque él luego tendría que acomodarlo todo. Nadie entraba a su habitación, salvo su hermano. Tal vez eso le permitía no ser tan estricto con el orden allí.

Por pijamas llevaba una remera blanca, y su ropa interior era del mismo color. Todo en su habitación era blanco, y eso creaba la ilusión óptica de que era gigantesca, enorme y muy cálida. Una sensación de paz alucinante.

No escuchó cuando Alphonse abrió el grifo de agua fría. Estaba sumido en su sueño: soñaba con esa chica rubia a la que le había regalado una noche llena de pasión y lujuria. Soñaba con Winry. No era muy distinto de lo que habían hecho en su cumpleaños, pero había algo que le daba un toque perverso. Era el llanto que provenía de ella cada vez que la penetraba.

Trataba de entenderla, pero no podía. No sabía si eran lágrimas de tristeza, de dolor o de felicidad, ni siquiera sabía si eran lágrimas de cocodrilo. Sólo comprendía que ello lo excitaba aún más de lo que ya estaba. Edward estaba teniendo un sueño húmedo.

En la otra habitación, su hermano ya se estaba enjabonando. El agua estaba demasiado fría, pero no le interesaba. Después de todo, el agua fría hace bien a la comezón y a las heridas pero, ¿le haría bien a la herida en su corazón y a aquella curiosa comezón? No perdía nada con intentarlo.

El jabón recorrió su congelado cuerpo. Su espalda, su cuello, sus hombros, su pecho, su vientre… Y cuando bajó un poco más se dio cuenta de que lo necesitaba con urgencia: él también estaba necesitado del sexo.

Podía recordar la tarde en el árbol de cerezo de la escuela con esa chica que apenas si recordaba su nombre. Luego le vino a la mente la noche salvaje que había tenido con su hermano y con esa chica también… ¡Demonios, ella formaba parte de sus fantasías ahora!

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. No era por el agua fría, era a causa de la lenta pero potente erección que estaba teniendo. Culpó a la rubia.

Cerró el agua fría y abrió el agua caliente. Ya no lo soportaba. Dejó el jabón en la jabonera y su mano descendió hasta el miembro, el cual estaba increíblemente sensible. El calor del agua y el vapor que ella creaba era un ambiente perfecto. Lentamente acomodó su mano a la forma que tenía él y el vaivén comenzó.

Edward seguía dormido. Su respiración agitada y algún murmullo que decía le daban el aspecto de estar con fiebre, pero todo era debido a ese sueño. A través de las sábanas se veía su erección. El sueño se volvió más salvaje, mucho más salvaje de lo que había sido ese desenfreno que había tenido con ella y con su hermano hacía ya algún tiempo. Era ilógico el salvajismo que todo tenía.

No podía despertar, sus párpados pesaban. Algo de consciencia tenía, pero no demasiada. De repente, sus sábanas estaban mojadas. Allí, despertó.

Recordó el sueño y se sintió extraño. Miró las sábanas y vio su erección; repentinamente lo quiso todo una vez más. No se privó de ello y se quitó el blanco boxer húmedo para comenzar con los lentos y excitantes movimientos de su mano izquierda. El sudor le hizo tener un escalofrío.

Luego de varios minutos, casi simultáneamente decidieron que era suficiente, que no había nada que se le comparase al sexo verdadero. Alphonse salió del baño justo cuando Edward deseaba entrar, y no dijeron más que un "buenos días" que sonaba a depresión.

**---o---**

**-Roy-**

Era otra de sus noches clásicas. Había conseguido una cita con una chica linda y demasiado tonta para saber que el Coronel solamente la buscaba por su rubio cabello. Tal vez tenía una especie de fetiche con eso, pero sabía que era algo más que el color.

Estaban en una habitación, en penumbras. La pasión los invadía a los dos. Roy Mustang y esa chica se gustaban mutuamente, si se podía describir así la repentina relación que tenían. Iba a terminar mal, lo sabían. Después de esa noche no habría nada más que vacío.

Las ropas caían por la ley de gravedad. Las manos traviesas y exploradoras de ambos recorrían los cuerpos agitados. Sus dedos eran como diez sensores muy sensibles a cualquier cambio.

-Roy, hagamos el amor.

"No, esas no son las palabras que tienes que decir. Tienes que decir _Roy, tengamos sexo_" -se dijo a sí mismo el aludido. Solamente se hacía el amor con la persona que uno amaba. Se tenía sexo con aquella a la cual uno se sentía atraído hormonalmente y el instinto estaba por encima de la razón. Justo como los animales.

-Como quieras, Leticia. –no sabía cómo pero había recordado el nombre.

Se encontraban lo suficientemente desnudos como para lograr su fin. Hábilmente, el Coronel se colocó encima de la rubia, en la cama, y no lo dudó ni un instante cuando el momento correcto llegó.

Esta chica no era silenciosa como había sido su Riza. Lanzaba un grito corto y agudo cada vez que él la penetraba. Era lo suficientemente ruidosa y molesta como para hacerle perder la paciencia. Su cuerpo era un manojo de voltios moviéndose hacia cualquier dirección. La tarea se estaba dificultando.

Pasaron efímeros segundos cuando se tranquilizó y pudo seguir el ritmo. Leticia estaba aferrada al cuello de su amante, mientras que con sus uñas marcaba un camino de sangre por la espalda de Roy.

Cuando ella se calmó, la mente del Coronel se despejó y le dio rienda suelta a su imaginación. Lo único claramente visible en las penumbras de esa noche tan común en su vida era el rubio cabello desparramado por todos lados. No estaba tan consciente, y comenzó a imaginar, a fantasear, sobre aquella persona. Creyó que era Riza Hawkeye quien estaba bajo su cuerpo.

Eso lo motivó.

La intensidad fue mayor, Leticia lo notó y pudo acomodarse a su nuevo ritmo en silencio. Una mano masculina se había posado en un pecho de ella.

-Roy…

La voz había sonado quebrada. Por un momento se sumergió de lleno en su fantasía y creyó y juró que era Riza. Omitió la voz y siguió en lo suyo.

En un momento de locura, algo lo arruinó todo.

-Te amo, Riza.

Ella alejó sus labios de su oreja. Con ambas manos en los lados del firme rostro, le dijo que su nombre no era Riza. La pasión se había ido demasiado rápido. Eso lo sabían desde un principio ambos, pero jamás se imaginaron que podría haber sido así.

Roy había vuelto de su imaginación. Debajo de él no estaba más que esa extraña mujer que respondía al nombre de Leticia. Se alejó de ella súbitamente, como despertándose de una pesadilla. Leticia creyó que había reconocido su error.

-Me largo. –fueron las dos últimas palabras que pronunció mientras se vestía.

Él se quedó en la cama, desnudo. Hundió la cabeza entre las almohadas y comenzó a retorcerse de ira y de tristeza. La extrañaba, y mucho, pero jamás volvería a verla, sabiendo que estaba viva y que escribía con regularidad al cuartel. Era mejor que se hubiera muerto, porque así no albergaría esperanza alguna de verla una vez más. Todo un año de falsas esperanzas.

Allí se quedó, llorando su partida, hasta que el sol luminó su pálida piel.

**---o---**

**-Riza-**

Seis meses habían pasado desde su casamiento. Ya no era más Riza Hawkeye, ahora era Riza Hyde. Los viejos compañeros del cuartel lo sabían y habían respondido que era una lástima el no haber podido asistir a la boda. Habían ido pocas personas de la milicia. Ella esperaba que **esa** persona en particular fuera también, pero, como era de esperarse, el lugar de Roy Mustang estaba vacío. Lo lamentó muchísimo.

El problema ahora era lidiar con esos antiguos sentimientos que aún ardían dentro suyo. Ella amaba a su nuevo esposo. Pero también amaba a ese Coronel mujeriego. ¿Debía olvidarse de él para siempre? Sonaba como más lógico, pero nunca podía.

Se dio cuenta de que jamás lo olvidaría.

Ese día estaba leyendo una novela asquerosamente dulce, rosa y romántica, pero atrapante. Esperaba a que su flamante esposo regresara del trabajo. Faltaban más de dos horas para que ello sucediera, pero igual, ella lo esperaba.

La protagonista de la novela era una noble. Un duque, mujeriego, había tenido una noche loca con ella; ambos se amaban pero su relación era imposible: el duque era casado. Un general de milicia, decente, le había propuesto matrimonio. Se habían casado, pero la joven no sabía si había sido conveniente, porque ese matrimonio tapaba las sospechas con respecto al duque, y ella amaba a los dos. Idas y vueltas, traiciones y amores. Una novela demasiado romántica, pero entretenida.

Se identificaba con la protagonista. Definitivamente ella amaba a ambos.

Las páginas avanzaban. Un capítulo nuevo se asomaba. Lo siguió leyendo para matar el tiempo, pero se fue a su cama a terminarlo.

La protagonista había sido encontrada por el duque en el bosque, cerca del atardecer. Él le rogó que fuera a su lado. Ella se lo negó rotundamente, con lágrimas en los ojos. Entonces él la subió a su caballo y fueron por el bosque, muy profundo en él. Frenaron en un lugar cualquiera, cuando la luna asomaba en el oscuro cielo.

Allí, sin que ninguno dijera nada, se besaron.

Riza repentinamente sintió calor. Se había imaginado, en un flash, a Roy Mustang.

La noche avanzaba en la novela. La pasión desbordaba por las páginas. Los dos protagonistas de la susodicha estaban ya desnudos, y sin saber porqué, Riza también.

"Esto es estúpido, pero es lo único que puedo hacer."

Se recostaron en el follaje que recubría la tierra. Un rayo de luna los iluminó mientras hacían el amor por última vez.

¿Dónde estaba ese rayo de luna para Riza?

Se había excitado imaginando esa historia para sí junto a su Coronel. Estaba arrodillada en su cama, sus piernas algo abiertas, dejando que su néctar femenino comenzara a humedecerlo todo. Sus pezones se endurecieron. El libro estaba en frente de ella, entre ambas manos, sobre su cama.

La joven noble comenzó a gemir y a jadear. El duque se ocupaba en aumentar la intensidad de cada uno de sus movimientos.

Riza no lo soportó más. Deseaba a Roy Mustang. Él podía obtener todas las mujeres que quisiera, pero ella no podía hacer lo mismo con los hombres porque estaba casada. No se puso a llorar, sino que se convirtió en ira total y se fue a duchar para olvidar la grosería que estaba por hacer. Antes de meterse al baño, botó la novela. La maldijo.

El agua siempre estaba fría. Se duchó con el agua caliente, y sus lágrimas se confundieron con el agua. Tan cansada estaba de llorar por el que hasta la sal de ellas se había esfumado.

**------------------------------**

**Notas de la autora:**

Capítulo final, realmente extrañaré esta historia… Todos tenemos un lado pervertido, acéptenlo! xD

Bien, traté de contar las situaciones de cada uno de los personajes luego de tener sexo. En la mayoría de estas historias "independientes", si se quiere, induje a la masturbación. Saben? Una amiga mayor que yo me contó que luego de que su novio la dejara cayó un poco en la depresión y comenzó a masturbarse. Le hacía dar algo de satisfacción, pero luego tuvo su primera vez real con un chico y me dijo que no era lo mismo. Que el sexo tenía que ser de a dos. Por supuesto, apenas terminó de decirme esto, comencé a escribirlo todo. Realmente me ayudó, estaba falta de inspiración (y de experiencia n.n).

Vamos al fic. Qué les pareció? Me agrada mucho que a ustedes les haya gustado también. Pensé que no tendría tanta aceptación, pero veo que no era así. **Gracias por seguir esta historia!**

Me voy despidiendo… Espero pronto volver a encontrarme con ustedes, ya sea en otro lemon-fic o en cualquier otra historia. Adiós!


End file.
